Naruto No Arashi
by Erathia Kingdom
Summary: Naruto putra pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina telah kembali ke desa Konoha setelah melakukan pelatihan panjangnya, sekarang waktunya dunia melihat bagaimana hasil dari latihannya.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

Summary :

Naruto putra pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina telah kembali ke desa Konoha setelah melakukan pelatihan panjangnya, sekarang waktunya dunia melihat bagaimana hasil dari latihannya.

\- Chapter 1 -

Konohagakure No Sato atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan desa Konoha ialah salah satu desa yg berada di wilayah Hi No Kuni. Konohagakure terkenal sebagai salah satu dari lima negara besar yang memiliki banyak shinobi berbakat contohnya adalah dua orang yang mendapat julukan dewa shinobi sekaligus pendiri dari desa konoha yaitu Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara. Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage, dan hokage yg menjabat sekarang adalah Minato Namikaze sebagai Yondaime Hokage.

Di sebuah Hutan di wilayah Hi No Kuni

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan gaya spike serta memakai baju sejenis kimono berwana biru tua sedang melompati dahan – dahan pohon, kakinya yang lihai melompati dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya.

Remaja tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Seorang remaja yang merupakan salah satu shinobi dari desa Konoha hal ini dapat diketahui dari head protector yang sedang di pakainya.

'Tap'

Ia berhenti di slah satu pohon yg agak besar, ia menatap kearah depan tepatnya kearah sebuah gerbang dengan symbol api berwarna merah diatasnya, terlihat ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat desa kelahirannya yg sudah lama ditinggalkannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga kira-kira apakah konoha telah berubah banyak semenjak kutinggalkan"ucap Naruto, ia lalu kembali berlari dengan sedikit menambah kecepatannya.

Kantor Hokage

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang satu berambut pirang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di ruangan tersebut, ia adalah Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage, dan yang satunya lagi seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata berwarna violet,ia adalah Uzumaki Kushina istri dari Yondaime Hokage

"Hahhhh menyebalkan, kapan kertas-kertas sialan ini habis" ucap Minato, ia terlihat Lelah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Hokage

"Hihihi, Minato-kun jika kau Lelah sebaiknya beristirahatlah dulu aku suudah membuat makan siang" ucap Kushina sambil memperlihatkan isi keranjang yg di bawanya.

"Kurasa ada benarnya, lagipula bekerja tanpa istirahat tak baik untuk kesehatan" ucap Minato, ia mengambil sebuah sandwich di dalam keranjang yang kushina bawa.

"Ne Minato-kun kira-kira kapan Naruto kembali dari latihannya" ucap kushina, wajahnya terlihat sedih saat mengingat anak pertamanya.

Melihat istrinya sedih membuat Minato menghentikan makannya, jujur saja ia pun merindukan anak pertamanya yg pergi beberapa tahun lalu untuk berlatih di luar desa.

"Tenanglah Kushina, Naruto pasti akan kembali dan saat dia kembali dia pasti sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari yang dulu" ucap Minato untuk menenangkan istrinya

"Kuharap kau benar Minato-Kun"jawab Kushina sambil menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum, melihat istrinya kembali tersenyum mau tak mau Minato pun ikut tersenyum senang.

Gerbang Konoha

Terlihat dua orang pria di pos keamanan gerbang konoha mereka adalah Izumo Kamizuki dan Kotetsu Hagane.

"Oi Kotetsu ini giliranmu untuk jalan" ucap Izumo, jika diperhatikan sepertinya mereka sedang bermain shogi

"Yeah aku tahu, biarkan aku berpikir dulu" jawab Kotetsu sambil menggerakan salah satu pion miliknya

"Yo Izumo-San, Kotetsu-San apa yang sedan kalian lakukan?" ucap sebuah suara yang mengganggu kegiatan bermain Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Mendengar suara yang memanggil mereka mau tak mau mereka harus menggalihkan pandangannya dari papan shogi yang berada di depan mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yg menurut mereka mengganggu tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang…" Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat sosok pria berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang tersenyum di hadapan mereka berdua"K-K-KAU NARUTO" Teriak mereka berdua saat melihat siapa orang yang saat ini ada di hadapan mereka.

"Woy santai aja napa kalian membuat telingaku sakit dengan teriakan kalian" Jawab Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha maaf Naruto kami hanya kaget ketika melihatmu ada disini" Jawab Izumo santai, yang diberi anggukan oleh teman kerjanya Kotetsu.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari kedua shinobi didepannya"Jadi ada yang bisa kami bantu Naruto?" Tanya Kotetsu yang melihat Naruto diam saja.

"Tidak ada aku kemari hanya ingin menyapa kalian, baiklah Karena urusanku disini sudah selesai sebaiknya aku bergegas, Kalo begitu aku berangkat dulu Izumo-san Kotetsu-San jaa"Jawab Naruto, ia pun mulai berjalan kembali menuju gedung Hokage.

dalam perjalanan menuju gedung Hokage banyak orang yang memperhatikannya entah itu warga biasa maupun shinobi, terutama untuk kaum hawa banyak dari mereka yang terpesona akibat melihat Naruto bahkan tidak sedikit kaum hawa yang menggodanya.

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan sebuah gedung berwarna merah yang di bagian atasnya terdapat sebuah kanji bertuliskan Hi (Api). Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi Naruto langsung masuk, sayangnya baru beberapa langkah Naruto harus dihentikan oleh penjaga.

"Hey berhenti, siapa dan mau apa kau kemari?" Panggil sebuah penjaga pada Naruto sekaligus bertanya beberapa pertanyaan

Mendengar sebuah panggilan mau tak mau Naruto harus berhenti kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada penjaga yang tadi memanggilnya "Aku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau memang siapa lagi yang harus kupanggil!" Ucap sang penjaga sambil mendekati Naruto, belum saja sampai tiba-tiba penjaga tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria dihadapannya yang sangat mirip dengan sang Yondaime Hokage.

Mendengar jawaban dari penjaga tersebut mau tak mau Naruto harus memperkenalkan dirinya "Kalau begitu namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku kemari untuk bertemu Hokage, apa Hokage ada?" Tanya Naruto setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, melihat dia tak segera mendapat jawaban Naruto memutuskan utuk kembali berjalan menuju kantor Hokage menghiraukan penjaga yang saat ini masih mematung ditempat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang Naruto yakin itu adalah pintu dari tempat dimana Hokage bekerja tak mau lama Naruto langsung mengetok pintu yg ada di hadapannya.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'

"Masuk" Ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu tersebut, mendengar jawaban dari dalam Naruto langsung masuk kedalam, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah pria dengan rambut pirang yg mmirip dengannya serta mata sebiru langit yang juga mirip dengan warna mata miliknya.

"Lama tak bertemu Tou-san bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Naruto pada Yondaime Hokage atau Minato Namikaze yang merupakan ayah kandungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja masalahku hanya pada kertas-kertas sialan yang taka da habisnya ini" Jawab Minato santai tanpa ada ekspresi kaget sedikitpun di wajahnya begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang kini ada di depannya.

"Tunggu-Tunggu Tou-san kau tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku atau kau sudah lupa pada anakmu ini Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Untuk apa aku kaget jika aku sudah melihatmu di gerbang barusan dan lagi mana mungkin aku lupa pada anak pertamaku Naruto" Jawab Minato sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yg saat ini sedang tersenyum pada Naruto

"Hehehe aku pulang Tou-san" Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum senang begitu melihat wajah dari salah satu orang yang sangat dirindukannya "Selamat datang kembali Naruto" Jawab Minato pada anaknya yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Salam kenal semuanya… saya hanya author baru yang masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dalam tulisan saya jadi, kalo ada kesalahan tolong bantuannya terima kasih ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

Summary :

Naruto putra pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina telah kembali ke desa Konoha setelah melakukan pelatihan panjangnya, sekarang waktunya dunia melihat bagaimana hasil dari latihannya.

"CHAPTER 2"

Siang hari di desa Konoha terlihat dua orang wanita yang saat ini sedang berjalan bersama, wanita pertama adalah istri dari Yondaime Hokage yaitu Kushina Uzumaki dan wanita kedua adalah istri dari ketua clan uchiha saat ini yaitu Mikoto Uchiha.

Dilihat dari kantong plastik yang mereka bawa dapat diketahui kalau mereka baru saja belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, jika diperhatikan sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ini terlihat dari tawa kecil yg keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sayangnya kegiatan mereka harus terganggu Karena seorang Anbu dengan topeng anjing yang muncul di hadapan keduanya "Kushina-sama anda dipanggil oleh Yondaime-sama untuk segera pergi ke kantor hokage".Ucap Anbu tersebut dengan posisi berlutut untuk menghormati wanita didepannya.

"Ada apa Minato-kun memanggilku Kakashi?".Tanya Kushina yang entah sadar atau tidak perkataan Kushina berhasil membuat identitas dari Anbu di depannya terbongkar.

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu dan lagi Kushina-sama, tolong jangan memanggil nama asliku saat menjadi Anbu di tempat umum".Jawab Kakashi yang saat ini sudah berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Huh..Kau ini tak punya selera humor ya Kakashi".Ucap Kushina disertai dengan dengusan tidak senangnya.

"Tugasku disini sudah selesai Kushina-sama dan Mikoto-sama jadi aku akan pergi sekarang".Jawab Kakashi sambil menghilang menggunakan sunshin.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan lagi Mikoto-chan".Ajak Kushina pada Mikoto Yang berada disampingnya

"Tapi Kushina-chan bukankah kau harus segera pergi ke kantor Hokage".Balas Mikoto yang mencoba untuk mengingatkan Kushina.

"Aku tidak mungkin kesana sambil membawa barang belanjaanku Mikoto-chan".Ucap Kushina diertai dengan nada malas dalam ucapannya.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu ayo kita jalan sekarang".Jawab Mikoto sambil brjalan kembali dengan Kushina yang berjalan disampingnya.

Kantor Hokage

Terlihat dua orang pria yang saat ini sedang saling berhadapan, jika diperhatikan dengan lebih jelas maka akan terlihat raut wajah serius dari dua orang pria yang memiliki paras wajah serupa tersebut.

"Jadi, informasi apa saja yang kau ketahui selama berada diluar desa ?, Naruto".Tanya seorang pria yang kita ketahui bernama Minato Namikaze tersebut.

"Cukup banyak, salah satunya adalah sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki".Jawab Naruto tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Akatsuki, sepertinya Tou-chan belum pernah mendengar nama organisasi tersebut".Ucap Minato disertai dengan raut wajah yang seolah ingin mengingat sesuatu "Jadi, apa tujuan dari organisasi tersebut".Tanya Minato.

"Yang aku tahu mereka ingin mengumpulkan kesembilan Bijuu yang tersebar di berbagai tempat".Jawab Naruto

"Jika begitu, Tou-chan pikir kita harus memberi pengawasan ekstra pada kedua adikmu, mengingat mereka adalah host dari kyuubi sudah pasti mereka akan diincar juga"Ucap Minato

"Hahh…Kurasa Tou-chan benar…".jawab Naruto di sertai dengan helaan nafas "Lalu, apa yang ingin Tou-chan lakukan ?".Tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi guru pembimbing ?, mengingat beberapa hari lagi ujian genin akan di mulai".Ucap Minato disertai senyuman diwajahnya.

"yah kurasa tak ada salahnya menjadi guru pembimbing".Jawab Naruto

cklek

Tiba-tiba saja kegiatan ayah dan anak ini harus terganggu oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka di ruangan tersebut, lalu masuklah seorang wanita bersurai merah dia adalah Uzumaki Kushina Ibu dari Naruto dan istri dari Minato.

"Jadi ada ap..".Belum saja selesai bicara tiba-tiba Kushina menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat dua sosok yang ada di depannya "Minato kenapa kau menggunakan bunshin?".Tanya Kushina dengan entengnya.

"hahahaha…".Tawa Minato dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Melihat pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban yang benar ini membuat Kushina jadi naik pitam, bahkan rambut merahnya sudah berubah bentuk hingga terlihat menjadi seperti Sembilan ekor milik Kyuubi.

"M-I-N-A-T-O KENAPA KAU TERTAWA HAH!".Teriak Kushina pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya yang dia kira keduanya adalah Minato.

Sedangkan dengan Minato sendiri dia sudah terlihat ketakutan bahkan wajahnya saja sudah membiru seolah telah kehabisan darah, Beda Minato beda juga Naruto saat ini Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Tenanglah Kaa-chan ini aku, Naruto".Naruto yang tidak mau ayahnya dijadikan samsak tinju oleh ibunya segera mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara.

"DIAM AKU TAK BICARA PADAMU!".Teriak Kushina lagi "Jadi bisa kau ehh..".Tiba-tiba saja Kushina menghentikan ucapannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah pria yang saat ini masih tersenyum kaku di sampingnya.

"Na-Naruto".Gagap Kushina begitu sadar siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"A-aku pulang Kaa-chan".Jawab Naruto kaku.

Buagh

Sayang bagi Naruto bukannya mendapat pelukan atau sambutan selamat datang dia malah mendapat pukulan kasih sayang tepat di perutnya.

"Uhuk..apa yang Kaa-chan lakukan ?".Tanya Naruto disertai dengan wajah meringis dan tangan yang menyentuh bagian perutnya, bahkan Minato yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut harus dibuat terbengong dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tentu saja memukulmu memang apa lagi hah".Jawab Kushina disertai wajah sangarnya.

"Karena itu aku bertanya kenapa Kaa-chan memukulku".Ucap Naruto yang saat ini masih meringis menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Itu karena kau berani pulang tanpa mengabari Kaa-chan Naruto".Jawab Kushina enteng.

Greb

Baru saja ingin menjawab, Naruto Terpaksa harus terdiam begitu merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sosok yang ibu yang ada di hadapannya tersebut, melihat itu Naruto memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Tapi, Kaa-chan senang kau sudah pulang Naruto".Ucap Kushina yang saat ini menangis di pelukan anak pertamanya tersebut.

Taman Konoha

Sore hari di Taman Konoha, terlihat ada beberapa anak yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang mengingat hari yang menjelang gelap, dari beberapa anak yang ada di taman tersebut ada juga anak dari tetua clan ternama cotohnya adalah Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Dll

"Kurasa hari sudah sore bagaimana jika main kita lanjutkan besok saja".Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dia adalah Mia Namikaze putri Dari Yondaime.

"Mia benar hari sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum orang tua kita mencari kita".jawab seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut model nanas dan berwajah malas dia adalah Shikamaru Nara

Tepat setelah Shikamaru mengatakan itu rombongan tersebut pun mulai berpisah setelah berpamitan satu sama lain.

"Ne Menma Nii-chan". Panggil Mia pada seorang pria berambut piranng di sampingnya, yang kita ketahui bernama Menma sekaligus kakak dari Mia.

"Ada apa Mia-chan". Jawab Menma pada sosok adik yang ada di sampingnya tersebut.

"Apa Nii-chan merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini Kaa-chan terlihat murung ?". Tanya Mia

"Mungkin Kaa-chan hanya merindukan Naruto-Nii, jadi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan ya, Mia-chan". Jawab Menma disertai dengan tangannya yang mengelus surai merah adiknya tersebut.

"Ne, apa pendapat Menma Nii-chan tentang Naruto Nii-chan ?". Tanya Mia lagi kepada Menma yang saat ini terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm, entahlah mengingat kita belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi bukankah Kaa-chan pernah bilang kalau Naruto-Nii berhasil menjadi jounin saat di usia 14 tahun jadi, Naruto-Nii pasti orang yang hebat". Jawab Menma disertai dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Ah benar juga, yosh kalau begitu Mia juga akan berlatih dan jadi kunoichi yang hebat". Ucap semangat Mia disertai dengan tangan yang terkepal keatas.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita segera pulang jika tidak ingin dimarahi Kaa-chan". Ucap Menma dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat.

"Tunggu aku Nii-chan". Teriak Mia yang saat ini sedang berlari mengejar Menma yang ada jauh di depannya.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN : Salam semuanya gimana kabar kalian sehat semuakan yah semoga aja sehat semua amin.. disini author Cuma mau berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca fic saya ini

Dan untuk panjang pendeknya word itu tergantung dari mood saya ketika menulis jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak. Saya juga mau berterima kasih pada the ereaser yang sudah memberi saya masukkan buat menulis, itu sangat membantu.

Yah saya rasa cukup sampai sini dan mohon bantuannya lagi terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 3"

Malam hari di sebuah ruang makan milik keluarga Namikaze terlihat lebih ramai daripada biasanya, hal ini di sebabkan Karena kehadiran lain dari seorang pria remaja berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang kerepotan dalam menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari salah satu adiknya.

"Ne apa Niichan pernah melawan beruang ?". Tanya Mia, seandainya ini manga maka akan terlihat kelap kelip cahaya di mata Mia yang saat ini sedang menatap antusias kearah Naruto.

"Y-ya Nii-chan pernah melawan beruang". Jawab Naruto, disertai dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di kepalanya, mengingat sedari tadi dia mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari adik kecilnya tersebut.

"Lalu apa...". Baru saja ingin bertanya lagi Mia terpaksa harus menunda pertanyaannya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari sosok wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Mia-Chan, biarkan Naruto-Kun makan dulu dan sebaiknya kau juga menghabiskan makananmu jika tak ingin mendapat hukuman mengerti".Ucap Kushina tenang, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya, serta sebuah senyuman manis yang dapat membuat shinobi sekelas Minato ketakutan.

"Ba-baik".Jawab Mia cepat disertai mimic wajah yang terlihat ketakutan, begitu juga tiga orang lainnya yang saat ini sedang memakan kembali makanannya dengan cepat.

Setelah melewati makan malam yang bisa di bilang absurd tadi. Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dan berkeliling Konoha yang sudah banyak berubah dari yang terakhir dia tahu, sayangnya dia tidak bisa pergi sendiri mengingat Mia yang tak juga membiarkannya pergi jadi mau tak mau Naruto harus membiarkannya ikut.

Selama perjalanannya berkeliling Konoha bannyak yang memperhatikan Naruto, mungkin yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi adalah. Karena adanya seorang gadis kecil di punggungnya yang mereka ketahui sebagai anak ketiga dari Keluarga Yondaime Hokage.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat orang-orang memperhatikan Naruto, mereka memperhatikan Naruto juga di sebabkan oleh wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage. Dan sebagai shinobi yang baik tentu Naruto akan menyapa beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka.

"Nii-Chan sekarang kita mau kemana ?".Tanya Mia pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya.

"Kita akan ke Yakiniku Q untuk bertemu teman lama Nii-Chan".Jawab Naruto

"Ya-Yakiniku Q, Ne Nii-Chan apa Mia boleh memesan yakiniku saat Nii-Chan sampai disana ?".Jawab Mia semangat, dan seperti yang dibilang di awal tadi seandainya ini adalah manga maka saat ini akan terlihat kerlap kerlip cahaya di mata Mia.

"Tidak , apa Mia-chan masih belum kenyang juga, kita baru saja makan di rumahkan ?".Jawab Naruto disertai sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja Nii-Chan akan membantu menghabiskannya juga".Jawab Mia

"Hah baiklah".Ucap Naruto pasrah pada tingkah adiknya tersebut.

sesampainya di Yakiniku Q Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja berada disini, dan tak butuh waktu lama Naruto langsung menemukan seorang pria berambut putih serta menggunakan masker berwarna hitam yang munutupi bagian mata kiri, hidung dan mulutnya.

Jika diperhatikan lagi maka akan terlihat beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang duduk di hadapan pria tadi, tidak mau terlalu lama memperhatikan mereka Naruto memutuskan untuk segera melangkah kearah meja yang ditempati oleh rombongan tadi.

"Heh sepertinya tebakanku benar kalau kalian semua ada disini".Ucap Naruto kepada semua orang yang ada di meja tersebut.

Mendengar sebuah suara yang asing di telinga mereka, kelompok tersebut memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tadi, hal yang pertama mereka lihat adalah seorang pria berambut pirang bermata biru serta memakai sebuah kimono berwarna biru dan sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang mereka kenal sebagai putri dari Yondaime Hokage , yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Oi, kalian baik-baik sajakan".Naruto yang melihat teman lamanya terdiam mencoba untuk memanggil mereka sekali lagi, dan sepertinya cara tersebut cukup efektif. Karena setelah mengatakan hal tersebut satu persatu dari mereka mulai sadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Si-siapa kau ?".Tanya seorang berambut moob serta berpakaian hijau ketat.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku Guy".Jawab Naruto santai pada pria tadi yang di ketahui bernama Guy.

"Kau Na-Naruto".Ucap seorang pria berambut hitam yang ditangannya terdapat sebuah rokok.

"Ah kau masih mengingatku yah Asuma".Jawab Naruto disertai senyuman senang.

"Kapan kau pulang Naruto ?".Tanya seorang pria berambut putih dan mengenakan masker yang kita ketahui beernama Kakashi.

"Haah..Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku duduk dulu sebelum kalian mulai bertanya".Jawab Naruto disertai helaan nafas.

"Ah maaf kami lupa, kalau begitu duduklah dan lagi kenapa kau mengajak Mia-Chan kemari ?".Ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sebelum itu boleh aku tahu namamu ?".Tanya balik Naruto, sambil mencoba untuk duduk dan memindahkan Mia yang tertidur di gendongannya ke pangkuannya.

"Ah..Namaku Kurenai Yuhi".Jawab Kurenai tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengingatmu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?".Tanya Naruto lagi, disertai dengan wajah yang mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Dia adik kelas kita Naruto wajar kau tidak mengenalnya. Sebab selama di akademi kau hanya terlalu fokus dalam latihanmu, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku kapan kau pulang ?".Bukan Kurenai Yang menjawab melainkan Kakashi.

"Cih..Kau mengganggu Kakashi..".Jawab Naruto disertai decihan tidak suka "Soal kapan aku pulang, aku pulang siang tadi".Lanjut Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

"Hmm.. Jadi saat Minato-Sensei memintaku memanggil Kushina-Sama siang tadi itu Karena kepulanganmu ya".Jawab Kakashi santai seolah sudah tidak peduli dengan nada yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Kurasa iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian akan menjadi guru pembimbing ?".Tanya Naruto pada semua yang ada di meja tersebut.

"Yah begitulah, Minato-Sensei memberi kami tugas tersebut lagipula, tak ada salahnya menjadi guru pembimbing, Karena kudengar murid akademi tahun ini banyak yang memiliki potensi".Jawab Kakashi mewakili semua yang ada disana, dan entah bagaimana caranya dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa daging walaupun masih mengenakan maskernya.

"Begitukah, kau tahu dari mana Kakashi ?".Tanya Naruto.

"Iruka yang mengatakannya padaku".Jawab Kakashi.

"Ah.. Iruka yah, apa dia sekarang sudah menjadi guru ?"Tanya Naruto, begitu mendengar sebuah nama dari seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Begitulah, saat ini dia sudah menjadi guru seperti yang dia cita-citakan".Bukan Kakashi Yang menjawab melainkan Asuma "Dan lagi, bisakah kalian berdua berhenti mengacuhkan kami".Lanjut Asuma, tidak heran dia berkata begitu sebab sedari tadi mereka selalu di acuhkan oleh kedua orang yang saat ini ada di depannya.

"Hehehe.. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu".Jawab Naruto disertai senyuman kaku begitu sadar kalau dia dan Kakashi sudah melupakan kehadiran dari yang lainnya.

"Naruto-San kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam, bukankah lebih baik bila membawa Mia-chan pulang lebih dulu".Ucap Kurenai mengingatkan.

"Kurenai benar Naruto sebaiknya kau bawa adikmu pulang lebih dulu, angin malam tidak baik untuk anak kecil kau tahu".Ucapa Guy yang entah kenapa bisa mengucapkan normal dari biasanya.

Mendengar ucapan Kurenai. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding yang ada di restoran tersebut "Hmm.. Tak kusangka sudah semalam ini, sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana".Gumamnya, sekaligus mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin pulang sekarang ?".Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersiap.

"Ya, lagipula kita bisa bertemu lagi besok".Jawab Naruto "Baiklah, kami pergi".Lanjutnya, yang kemudian menghilang menggunakan shunshin dengan Mia di punggungnya.

Keesokan harinya di halaman rumah milik keluarga Namikaze terlihat dua orang pria berbeda usia yang saat ini saling berhadapan satu sama lain, mereka adalah Naruto Namikaze dan adiknya Menma Namikaze.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memangil Nii-San kemari, Menma ?".Tanya Naruto, sebenarnya beberapa saat yang lalu atau tepatnya setelah sarapan. Menma langsung mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu di halaman rumah mereka.

"Nii-San, aku ingin kau melatihku".Jawab Menma. disertai pancaran mata yang terlihat tidak memiliki keraguan sama sekali.

"Katakan padaku apa tujuanmu berlatih ?".Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku.. Aku ingin menjadi kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari diriku yang sekarang"Jawab Menma dengan tegas.

" Begitu, dengar Menma, semua orang ingin menjadi kuat tak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang ingin menjadi lemah. Karena itu, jika kau ingin berlatih denganku cobalah untuk mencari tujuan yang lebih tinggi lagi dari tujuanmu yang sekarang".Tegas Naruto begitu mendengar jawaban Menma.

"Lalu, selama ini apa tujuan Nii-San berlatih hingga menjadi begitu kuat".Tanya Menma pada Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Masa depan. Nii-San hanya ingin melindungi masa depan, kau tahu Menma, waktu itu terus berputar semua yang muda akan menjadi tua kemudian mati suatu saat nanti, Karena itu para pendahulu kita berjuang agar generasi selanjutnya dapat berkembang dengan lebih baik daripada generasi-generasi sebelumnya".Jelas Naruto pada Menma yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto Menma hanya bisa menunduk, dia mengerti sekarang selama ini dia berlatih hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain, dia hanya berpikir kalau selama ini banyak shinobi yang mati dalam misi itu disebabkan karena mereka lemah, Karena itu dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun, sebab semakin kuat seseorang maka akan semakin kecil juga kemungkinannya untuk mati.

"Baiklah. Nii-San akan menunggu sampai kau menemukan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya".Ucap Naruto disertai senyum hangat dan tangan yang mengusap kepala Menma, yang kemudian menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

Setelah berbicara dengan Menma saat ini Naruto sedang berada di salah satu Training Ground yang ada di Konoha, jika diperhatikan saat ini Naruto sedang melihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang berlatih kenjutsu di Training Ground tersebut.

"Sensei hah..Bagaimana hasilnya".Ucap seorang Kunoichi berambut ungu mencapai ke punggung dan mata cokelat. Dia juga memakai lipstick berwarna merah keunguan untuk bibirnya, yang saat ini sedang kelelahan.

"kau semakin berkembang Yugao, teruslah berlatih dengan begitu cepat atau lambat kau akan segera melampauiku".Ucap seorang pria berambut cokelat pendek serta mata yang berwarna gelap dan dibawah matanya dia memiliki garis hitam seolah dia tidak pernah tidur.

"Baik. Hayate sensei aku akan terus berlatih, tunggu saja aku akan melampauimu suatu saat nanti".Ucap perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Yugao tersebut disertai pancaran mata yang kuat.

"Heh.. Lama tak bertemu kini kau sudah menjadi seorang guru ya. Hayate".Ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kukira kau hanya akan memperhatikan kami dari jauh. Naruto".Jawab pria yang kita ketahui bernama Hayate tersebut dengan santai.

"Melihat dari reaksimu, kurasa kau sudah tau tentang kepulanganku. Jadi, siapa nama gadis ini ?".Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disitu.

"Ah dia Yugao Uzuki murid Kenjutsuku".Ucap Hayate dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk kearah Yugao.

"Salam Kenal Naruto-Sama".Ucap Yugao dengan munundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati sosok yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Yugao, kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keformalan".Tegas Naruto, jujur dia sangat tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, meski dia anak Yondaime Hokage bukan berarti dia harus selalu mendapat kehormatan.

"Tapi.."Belum saja selesai bicara Yugao harus menutup mulutnya kembali begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Bagus jika kau sudah mengerti".Ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyuman menawan, yang sudah pasti dappat memikat kaum hawa, termasuk Yugao saat ini dia sedang berblushing ria setelah melihat senyum dari Namikaze Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja muncul seorang anbu yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka bertiga "Naruto-Sama anda di panggil Yondaime sama untuk segera menuju ke ruang pertemuan".Ucap Anbu tadi yang saat ini sedang bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Hahh.. Jadi para tetua desa sudah mulai bergerak yah,Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang kau boleh pergi Anbu-San".Jawab Naruto disertai helaan nafas begitu mengerti alasan kenapa di dipanggil.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Naruto-Sama"Ucap Anbu tadi lalu menghilang dengan menyisakan kepulan asap.

"Kalian dengar tadikan jadi kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang Hayate. Yugao, jadi sampai nanti".Ucap Naruto pada dua sosok yang ada di depannya"

"Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu ini"

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari Hayate Naruto langsung berjalan menjauh dari mereka "Tentu, dan kuharap kita bisa bertarung setelah urusan ini selesai. Hayate".Ucap Naruto tanpa merubah posisinya.

Di sebuah ruangan, yang di dalamnya terdapat anggota dewan dan tetua clan yang ada di desa Konoha. Saat ini sepertinya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang cukup serius.

"Jadi ada urusan penting apa sampai-sampai harus di adakan rapat mendadak seperti ini ?".Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru, dia adalah Yondaime Hokage atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Minato Namikaze.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Minato, tentu kau tahu kita disini untuk membahas tentang kepulangan anak pertamamu".Jawab salah seorang pria tua dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu serta menggunakan sebuah syal berwarna putih di lehernya, dia adalah Homura Mitokado, salah satu anggota dewan Konoha.

"Apa Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang salah ?".Tanya Minato lagi.

"Tidak, tapi dia sudah pergi selama delapan tahun tanpa kabar, jadi para dewan ingin melihat hasil dari pelatihannya selama diluar Konoha".Ucap seorang pria tua bernama Homura.

"Hah.. Aku mengerti".Jawab Minato disertai helaan nafas, jujur dia merasa aneh, bukan bemaksud sombong, tapi dia tahu kalau anak pertamanya itu adalah seorang prodigy jadi kenapa para dewan masih tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Naruto.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi ketukan dari pintu di ruangan tersebut "Masuk".Ucap Minato, setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pintupun terbuka memunculkan sosok Naruto yang saat ini sedang memandang semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Jadi ada apa aku dipanggil kesini ?".Tanya Naruto pada semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut "Ah.. Jangan jawab aku sudah tahu alasan kalian memanggilku, kalian ingin agar aku menunjukkan kekuaatanku pada kalian, apa benar ?". Lanjut Naruto

"Bagus jika kau sudah tahu, Karena itu kami akan mencari lawan tanding untukmu dan menilai apa kau masih pantas berada dalam tingkat jounin".Jawab seorang pria yang mata kirinya terbalut perban, dia adalah Danzo salah satu anggota dewan yang membangun pasukan khusus bernama Root.

"Geh aku tidak mau menunjukkan kekuatanku hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia seperti itu".Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk yang ditujukan kepada Danzo.

"Apa maksudmu sia-sia ?".Tanya seorang pria denagn rambut yang di kuncir dia adalah pemimpin dari klan Nara saat ini yaitu Nara Shikaku.

"Shikaku-San anda adalah orang yang cerdas kurasa kau akan berpikiran sama denganku, begini jika aku hanya melakukan latih tanding melawan ninja pilihan kalian maka itu kan sia-sia sebab, Konoha tak akan mendapat keuntungan apapun dari hasil latih tandingku..".Jeda Naruto.

"Tapi jika kalian menguji kemampuanku melalui sebuah misi maka hasilnya akan berbeda, contohnya jika kalian mengirimku ke Kirigakure dan membantu pasukan Rebellion maka begitu perang selesai, otomatis desa Kiri akan merasa berhutang budi pada Konoha, dengan begitu Kiri akan melakukan kerja sama dengan Konoha".Jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

Stelah Naruto mengatakan pendapatnya suasana ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi hening, sayangnya keheningan tersebut tak bertahan lama.

"Pemikiran yang bagus, jadi kau ingin agar kami memberimu misi di banding melakukan latih tanding". Ucap Shikaku.

"Baiklah bagaimana pendapat semua orang yang ada disini apa kita harus melakukan latih tanding atau memberi Naruto sebuah misi khusus ?".Tanya Minato pada semua orang yang ada disana.

setelah melakukan perundingan yang cukup panjang akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Naruto akan melakukan misi khusus, yaitu membantu pasukan Rebellion ditemani dengan satu Shinobi pilihan untuk memantau kemampuan Naruto.

T.B.C

.  
.

AN: Baiklah Karena saya gk bisa lama-lama. Maklum main di warnet jadi, saya Cuma mau bilang Terima Kasih buat yang udah mau baca fic ini dan mohon masukannya tentang chap ini. Terima Kasih. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 4"

Disebuah hutan di wilayah Hi No Kuni, terlihat dua orang pria yang saat ini sedang melompati dahan pohon satu persatu mereka adalah Naruto dan satu pria lainnya adalah seorang utusan untuk memantau kemampuan Naruto selama melakukan misi di Kirigakure.

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'

Selama perjalanan menuju Kiri tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, saat ini hanya ada wajah tenang yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua pria tersebut seolah mereka sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Ano Naruto-San boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?".Tanya seorang pria yang saat ini berada beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Yamato ?".Jawab Naruto pada sosok yang sudah diketahui bernama Yamato tersebut.

"Begini, Naruto-San apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu pada Yondaime-Sama ?",Tanya Yamato yang saat ini sudah beerpindah posisi kesamping Naruto.

"Are, ucapan yang mana yang kau maksud ?".Bukannya memberi jawaban, Naruto malah berbalik bertanya pada Yamato yang saat ini sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bilang kalau kita akan menyelesaikan perang saudara di Kiri hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, apa kau yakin kalau kita akan mampu melakukannya ?".Jangan heran kenapa Yamato bertanya demikian, sebab setelah rapat selesai Naruto langsung dipanggil ke kantor Hokage untuk membahas Misinya.

…..

Beberapa jam yang lalu di dalam kantor Hokage, terlihat Naruto dan Minato yang saat ini sedang saling berhadapan.

"Jadi Naruto kenapa kau memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini ?".

"Bukankah Tou-San sudah dengar saat rapat tadi, kalau aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kekuatanku hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia"

"Hah Terserahlah, tapi Naruto kau tahu perang bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diselesaikan"

"Percaya saja padaku Tou-San akan kuselesaikan perang di Kiri dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Lagipula aku ingin menjadi Jounin pembimbing untuk adikku".Tegas Naruto pada pria didepannya yang saat ini menatap dirinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah Tou-San akan percaya padamu, dan soal orang yang akan mengawasimu dia adalah anggota dari Anbu khususku.. Tenzo ".Panggil Minato entah pada siapa, tapi tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap yang mengeluarkan seseorang yang saat ini sedang berlutut menggunakan lutut kanannya.

"Tenzo buka topengmu, saat ini code namemu adalah Yamato, aku memberimu misi untuk memantau perkembangan Naruto".Tegas Minato pada sosok Anbu yang ada didepannya..

"Ha'i..Yondaime-Sama".Jawab Yamato yang saat ini sudah melepas topengnya.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap lebih dulu Tou-San"Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

…..

"Keh tenanglah Yamato, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan perang ini dengan cepat".Ucap Naruto tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya ?".

"Itu Mudah, bunuh saja Yondaime Mizukage, dengan begitu perang akan cepat selesaikan".Jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Yamato yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa cengo dengan mulut terbuka, jujur saja dia sangat bingung pada sosok yang ada di depannya tersebut, itu karena menurut kabar Naruto adalah seorang prodigy yang kepintaranna sudah di akui, tapi lihat sekarang. Saat ini Naruto terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ayolah semua orang juga tahu, untuk memenangkan sebuah perang cara tercepat adalah dengan mengalahkan pemimpin meski sudah tahu begitu, bukan berarti hal tersebut mudah untuk dilakukan.

Karena seorang pemimpin musuh pasti akan selalu berada dalam penjagaan yang ketat, lagipula ini adalah taktik dasar dalam sebuah perang.

…

Dilain tempat diwilayah Kiri, saat ini terlihat ratusan atau ribuan Shinobi yang saling membunuh satu sama lain, ditempat tersebut hanya terdengar berbagai teriakan-teriakan memilukan dari Shinobi yang terlibat dalam perang tersebut.

"Mei-Sama pasukan musuh semakin bertambah banyak, jika begini terus kita pasti akan kalah, sebaiknya kita mundur lebih dulu".Ucap seorang pria berambut biru dengan mata kanan yang ditutup oleh penutup mata seperti bajak laut.

"Tidak, jika kita mundur sekarang sama saja kita memperlihatkan punggung kita untuk diserang oleh musuh".Jawab seorang perempuan berambut maroon yang kita ketahui bernama Mei tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, jika terus begini cepat atau lambat kita semua akan benar-benar kalah ?"

"Ao, aku akan menahan mereka semua jadi, aku ingin kau membawa seluruh pasukan mundur selama aku menahan mereka"

"A-apa. Mei-Sama itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, lagipula kondisi anda saat ini tidak lebih baik dari kami semua"

"Lantas bagaimana, aku sudah benar-benar kehabisan akal".Ucap Mei yang saat ini terlihat menundukan kepalanya frustasi.

Kecewa, hanya itu yang dia rasakan, saat ini semua pengorbanan yang telah mereka lalui bersama tidak menghasilkan apapun, hanya kegagalan yang mereka terima dari semua usaha yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

"Kumohon siapapun tolong kami, akan kuserahkan semua yang kumiliki bahkan pada iblis sekalipun".Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut sang pemimpin Rebellion.

Sedangkan dengan Ao, dia hanya bisa menatap sosok pemimpin disampingnya tersebut dengan pandangan iba, jujur saja sudah lama dia berharap semua ini akan segera berakhir meski itu adalah harapan yang hampir mustahil untuk menjadi nyata.

'Tap' Tap'

"Hmm, ada apa dengan suasana menyedihkan ini".Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua, dan kini yang mereka lihat adalah dua orang pria dengan pakaian khas Jounin Konoha.

"Kalian dari Konoha, apa mau kalian ?".Tanya Mei disertai pandangan tajam pada kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Sebelum bertanya bukankah lebih baik jika kita menghentikan perang ini lebih dulu".Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto langsung maju beberapa langkah.

"Yamato apa kau bisa membuat sebuah jurang sebagai pembatas menggunakan elemen Dotonmu"

"Baiklah tidak masalah".Yamato mulai merangkai Handseal dengan kecepatan yang sulit dilihat mata biasa, setelah selesai membuat Handseal yamato langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

Doton: Doryukatsu

Setelah seruan tersebut tiba-tiba saja area di medan perang tersebut mulai retak secara cepat, sehingga mau tidak mau Shinobi yang berada di daerah retakan tersebut harus melompat mundur demi menghindari hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

'Krakk' 'Krak' 'Krak'

Semakin lama retakan tersebut semakin melebar sampai akhirnya sebuah jurang dengan kedalaman yang entah berapa meter dan lebar sekitar 50 meter tercipta di area tersebut dan memisahkan antara pasukan Rebellion dengan pasukan Yagura.

"Hufh bagaimana dengan itu Naruto-San ?"

"Itu sudah cukup, baiklah kalian semua segera mundur kebarisan belakang !".Teriak Naruto pada pasukan Rebellion.

Mendengar sebuah panggilan seluruh pasukan Rebellion langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang demi melihat siapa yang berteriak barusan lalu mulai bergerak mundur dari baris depan.

Tidak ingin membiarkan musuh mereka melarikan diri pasukan Yagura mulai membuat Handseal masing-masing.

Suiton: Suiryudan

Suiton: Suiryudan

Fuuton: Kamaitachi

Fuuton: Kamaitachi

Serangan demi serangan diluncurkan kubu Yagura tanpa henti, kombinasi dari gabungan kedua jutsu tersebut terlihat sangat mengerikan dimana membentuk sebuah naga air yang di sekelilingnya terdapat pisau angin yang siap memotong apapun.

Mokuton: Mokujoheki

'Duarrr' 'Duarrr' 'Duarrr'

Tepat sebelum jutsu-jutsu tersebut mengenai target tiba-tiba saja muncul dinding kayu yang berlapis menahan semua serangan tersebut, sehingga menghasilkan banyak ledakan di balik dinding kayu itu.

"M-Mokuton"

"Jangan bercanda"

"Y-yang benar saja"

Hanya tatapan kaget yang di berikan oleh semua pasukan dari tiap kubu begitu melihat sebuah jutsu yang telah menjadi legenda tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Yamato".Ucap Naruto disertai acungan jari jempol pada yamato yang saat ini terlihat seperti kayu yang mengering.

"Hah tolong hah jangan meminta apapun hah dulu Chakraku sudah habis Naruto-San".Ucap Yamato yang saat ini sudah mengering seperti kayu karena kehabisan Chakra.

"Ehemm..Kalian Shinobi Konoha apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?".Tanya Mei mengulang pertanyaan pertama yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Akan kujelaskan tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini".

…

Beberapa saat setelah peperangan tadi kini pasukan Rebellion sedang berada di persembunyian mereka di dalam hutan wilayah Kirigakure, meski Mizu No Kuni adalah negara yang lebih banyak dikelilingi perairan bukan berarti mereka tidak mempunyai Hutan di wilayah mereka.

Disebuah tenda yang lebih besar dari tenda lainnya terlihat beberapa orang yang saat ini sedang berkumpul.

"Jadi maksud kedatanganmu kemari adalah karena melakukan tes Jounin sekaligus untuk membuat aliansi dengan Kirigakure saat perang ini selesai".Ucap mei pada sosok Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Begitulah"

"Jika begitu kenapa kalian tidak memihak Yagura, bukankah dengan begitu kemenangan kalian akan lebih terjamin ?"

"Apa kalian pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk memilih seorang pemimpin yang membunuh rakyatnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Ao, ?".Tanya Mei pada sosok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mei-Sama, bagaimanapun saat ini kita kekurangan pasukan, jadi jauh lebih baik untuk menerima bantuan mereka".

"Hmm, kurasa itu ada benarnya. Baiklah hal ini sudah disepakati jadi tolong bantuan untuk seterusnya Naruto-Kun".ucap Mei pada Naruto dengan nada menggoda disertai gerakan menjilat bibir bagian atas yang membuatnya sangat menggoda.

Semua orang yang ada disana tiba-tiba saja tak bisa berkata apapun begitu melihat adegan sensual yang diperlihatkan oleh Mei.

"A-ah ya mohon bantuannya juga".Jujur saja ini pertama kali baginya mendapat serangan mental secara langsung, jadi tidak aneh bila dia menjadi gugup.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendatangiku pertama kali saat perang tadi, apa kau sudah tahu kalau aku adalah pemimpin dari Rebellion ?".Tanya Mei

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menolong orang yang meminta tolong sampai ingin menyerahkan segalanya pada Iblis, sayangnya aku bukan Iblis"

"Baiklah kurasa aku akan ke tendaku sekarang".Lanjut Naruto sekaligus berdiri dari tempatnya semula.

"Ara mau kutemani untuk malam ini Naruto-Kun, meski kau bukan Iblis aku akan menyerahkan segalanya untuk penolongku".Mei berujar seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto.

Sontak Naruto menjadi berkeringat dingan melihat kejadian tersebut,seketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali "T-tidak perlu".Mei hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

…

Malam hari dipinggir sebuah sungai terlihat seorang pria yang diketahui beernama Namikaze Naruto yang jika diperhatikan maka kita bisa melihat kalau saat ini dia sedang tertidur dengan tangan yang dijadikan sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kelopak mata yang entah kapan sudah terpejam tersebut akhirnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka, kini terlihat sudah sebuah mata berwarna biru laut yang indah.

"Hoaam, sudah berapa lama aku tidur".gumam Naruto dengan wajah yang masih berada dalam keadaan, bisa dibilang acak-acakan.

"Kau sudah banguun Naruto-San".Ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas pohon yang Naruto gunakan untuk bersandar.

"Oh. Yamato ada apa kau kemari ?"

"Sejujurnya aku ingin membangunkanmu. tapi karena kau sudah bangun maka aku kemari hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa akan diadakan rapat untuk strategy perang besok jadi. Mei-Sama ingin kau datang"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana setelah mencuci mukaku, kau boleh duluan jika mau"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di tenda utama bersama dengan yang lainnya"

"Hmm, aku akan menyusul nanti"

Setelah selesai bersiap Narutopun melangkah pergi menuju ketempat pertemuan yang sudah diberitahu ole Yamato.

…

Di tenda tempat dimana diadakannya pertemuan untuk membahas strategy perang yang akan dilakukan besok, terlihat semuanya sudah berkumpul kecuali Naruto.

"Maaf aku terlambat".Ujar Naruto yang baru saja tiba.

"Tidak masalah Naruto-San, silahkan duduk"Ujar Ao

Setelah Naruto duduk ditempatnya , sekarang tiba saatnya untuk memulai rapat.

"Baiklah seperti yang sudah kita bahas sebelumnya baahwa saat ini pasukan kita berada dalam kondisi kritis bukan hanya perbedaan kekuatan saja yang jadi kendala kita tapi juga perbedaan jumlah ikut mempengaruhi hasil peperangan ini, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikut sertakan Yamato-San dan Naruto-Kun untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana besok".Ujar Mei dan dijawab anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Soal strategy baru saja saya mendapat laporan bahwa bagian belakang desa Kiri memiliki pertahanan yang lebih lemah dibandingkan bagian depan".Ujar Ao "Jadi bagaimana bila kita menyerang bagian belakang desa, dengan begitu kemungkinan kita untuk menang akan semain meningkat".Lanjut Ao

"Itu memang benar bahwa mengincar bagian terlemah musuh akan membuat kita mendapat peluang menang lebih tinggi tapi, aku ragu kalau di bagian belakang desa tidak terdapat jebakan"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-Kun ?".Tanya Mei mewakili semua orang yang ada disana.

"Begini Yagura adalah seorang Kage jadi tidak mungkin dia tak memiliki pemikiran untuk menang dalam peperangan, jika memang ada titik lemah di desa aku yakin titik itu sengaja dibuat Yagura untuk mengelabui musuh. Kemungkinan terbesar disana terdapat beberapa perangkap untuk menahanpergerakan musuh yang menyerang lewat belakang"Jelas Naruto

"Bukan maksud sombong Naruto-San, tapi jika hanya perangkap maka kemungkinan kita untuk lolos lebih tinggi disbanding menyerang lewat depan"Ujar Yamato.

"Itu memang benar tapi bagaimana jika perangkap-perangkap tersebut hanya bertujuan untuk menahan pasukan kita agar pasukan baris depan musuh dapat mundur kebagian belakang".Jawab "Jika memang benar maka pasukan kita akan kalah dengan telak"lanjut Naruto.

"Jika itu benar maka kita hanya perlu menarik pasukan kita untuk mundurkan"

"bukankah sudah kubilang Ao-San seandainya dibagian belakang desa sudah dipasang banyak perangkap, maka akan jadi sulit untuk menghindari perangkap tersebut saat pasukan kita bergerak mundur untuk lari dari kubu Yagura".Jelas Naruto pada semua yang ada disana.

"Lalu apa kau punya rencana Naruto-Kun"

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa dibilang rencana tapi akan aku jelaskan, begini kita akan menyerang dari bagian belakang musuh tapi, sebelum itu harus ada yang menahan pasukan bagian depan musuh agar pasukan belakang kita dapat masuk kedesa dengan aman"

"Jadi anda ingin membagi pasukan kita menjadi dua bagian ?".tanya Ao

"Tidak"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-San ?"

"Yamato, Jumlah pasukan Rebellion jauh lebih sedikit disbanding pasukan Yagura jadi aku ingin agar kalian memberiku ijin untuk maju sendirian"

"Tunggu, kau bilang kami akan menyerang dari belakang tapi sekarang kau bilang kalau kau akan maju sendirian jadi yang benar yang mana ?"Tanya Yamato lagi

"Aku memang bilang begitu tapi renacana tersebut hanya dapat dilakukan jika jumlah pasukan Rebellion cukup untuk melakukannya"

"Begitu, tapi mustahil kau bisa mengalahkan pasukan Yagura sendirian Naruto-Kun"

"Tenanglah aku punya rencana, aku akan menyerang dari bagian belakang saat aku sudah masuk kedalam desa aku akan membuat sebuah keributan dengan begitu pasukan Yagura yang ada di baris depan akan mundur jadi kalian bisa masuk kedalam desa dengan lebih mudah tapi sebelum aku memberi tandda aku ingin agar kalian tidak menyerang lebih dahulu"

"Tapia pa kau yakin sanggup untuk melakukannya Naruto-San ?"

"Tenanglah Yamato akan kutunjukkan padamu kemampuanku saat perang nanti, baiklah sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap karena besok akan menjadi akhir dari perang ini"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto langsung memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda menghirauukan semua tatapan yang terarah padanya, jika diperhatikan saat keluar tadi wajah Naruto terlihat datar disertai aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Maaf baru update, salahin aja Ulangan Tengah Semester yang membuat semua fasilitas internetan saya di segel oleh orang tua saya.

Baiklah disini saya mau ngasih tau kalo saya membuat sifat Naruto Easy Going karena saya terinspirasi dari sifat Kakashi yang santai tapi gk perrnah kehilangan sifat waspadanya.

Lalu Soal usia Naruto, bisa dibilang Naruto seusia dengan Kakashi sekitar 24-26 tahun.

Terakhir soal pair, sejujurnya saya juga masih belum kepikiran jadi ditunggu aja kelanjutannya.

Dan lagi maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, kedepannya akan saya usahakan jadi lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

TERIMA KASIH


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 5"

Sesuai dengan hukum alam kini Malam telah berganti menjadi Pagi, ini adalah sebuah perputaran waktu yang akan terus terjadi selama dunia ini ada. Dan dihari inilah akan terjadi sebuah kejadian yang kelak akan dikenang oleh dunia.

'Whuss' 'Whuss' 'Whuss'

Di dalam sebuah hutan diwilayah Mizu No Kuni, terlihat sekelebat bayangan yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan melompati batang pohon, dari satu pohon kepohon lainnya.

'Tap'

Setelah beberapa waktu lalu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kini akhirnya sosok tersebut berhenti disebuah batang pohon dengan pandangan datar yang ada di wajahnya.

Entah sedang apa sosok tersebut mulai menutup matanya secara perlahan, menghiraukan situasi dimana saat ini dia bisa saja diserang oleh musuh karena menginjak wilayah mereka.

Beberapa detik setelah setelah sosok tersebut menutup matanya, kini kembali terlihat mata berwarna biru laut yang masih menatap datar kedepan.

"Sepertinya tebakanku benar, disekitar sini terdapat banyak perangkap yang sudah dipasang".Gumamnya "Baiklah, mari mulai tariannya".Sosok tersebut mulai melesat kembali dengan kecepatan seperti tadi.

…

Dilain tempat terlihat ratusan atau ribuan Shinobi yang saat ini sedang berjejer rapih, didepan seluruh Shinobi tersebut terlihat tiga orang yang berbeda gender satu perempuan dan dua lainnya laki-laki, mereka adalah Mei Terumi, Ao dan terakhir Yamato. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri didinding kayu yang Yamato buat kemarin.

"Yamato-San".panggil Ao pada sosok pria yang ada disampingnya dan sedang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hmm, ada apa Ao-San ?".Ujar Yamato sekaligus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria dengan penutup mata tersebut.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya kepada Naruto-San ?, apa karena dia kuat sampai kau percaya kalau Naruto-San akan mampu menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian"

"Entahlah akupun tidak tahu, lagipula aku kemari hanya sebagai pemantau untuk mengetahui perkembangan Naruto..".Yamato menjeda ucapannya "Tapi jika boleh jujur, aku percaya padanya bukan karena kekuatannya tapi karena dia adalah temanku, meskipun kita baru pertama kali bertemu aku tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya"

"Hahh, aku jadi iri dengan persahabatan antar pria".Ujar Mei yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

Mendengar perkataan Mei mau tak mau membuat pandangan kedua pria tersebut teralihkan padanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencari teman perempuan saja Mei-Sama"

"Jangan menghinaku Ao, kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku tak terlalu pandai dlam mencari teman".Tegas Mei disertai tatapan mematikan yang diarahkan kepada pria berambut biru tersebut.

"Kalian bersiaplah Naruto-San sudah berada didalam desa"Tegur Yamato pada kedua sosok yang ada didekatnya tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Ao-San apa kau tak lihat, saat ini pasukan musuh terlihat panik kemungkina besar, ada yang terjadi didalam desa yang membuat mereka semua menjadi panik".Jelas Yamato pada dua sosok disampingnya.

"Dia benar saat ini pasukan musuh terlihat acak-acakan daripada sebelumnya, tapi meski begitu Naruto-Kun belum mengeluarkan tanda untuk menyerang"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk situasi buruk yang akan terjadi"Tegas Yamato

…

Beberapa saat sebelumnya dihutan belakang Kirigakure terlihat sosok yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto tersebut sedang melawai berbagai macam perangkap yang ada disana dengan mudah seolah perangkap-perangkap tersebut memang tak pernah ada.

"Apa hanya ini perangkap yang telah mereka persiapkan, cih perangkap-perangkap ini hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja".Kecewa, ya itu yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, bagaimanapun saat ini dia sudah sangat serius tapi semua halangan yang dia kira bisa menghiburnya malah dapat dilalui dengan mudah.

"Biarlah, kuharap pertarungan didepan nanti tidak akan menyedihkan seperti perangkap-perangkap ini".Kemudian Naruto mulai kembali bergerak menuju desa Kiri meski tak secepat sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian kini terlihat dinding bagian belakang desa Kiri yang dijaga oleh 10 orang Shinobi tingkat Jounin yang saat ini saling bejejeran.

"Sepuluh Shinobi ya, baiklah kurasa menggunakan pengalihan sudah cukup".Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto mulai merogoh kantung ninjanya untuk mengambil sebuah kunai yang akann digunakannya.

"Saa, mari kita mulai tariannya".Naruto mulai melempar Kunai yang sudah dialiri chakra angin tersebut kearah Shinobi yang ada di ujung barisan paling kanan dan tepat mengenai kepala dari Shinobi tersebut.

'Crassh'

"A-apa yang terjadi"

"Semuanya bersiap ada serangan"

"Atur formasi bertahan"

"Apa-apaan ini bukankah kita sudah membuat perangkap didalam hutan, bagaimana cara mereka lolos"

Saat ini sembilan dari sepuluh Shinobi yang tersisa sudah berada dalam formasi, dimana saat ini mereka saling melingkar dengan arah yang saling berlawanan untuk melindungi punggung masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi sunyi jangankan suara hewan suara, angin saja saat ini telah menghilang dari pendengaran mereka.

"H-hoi, tidak terjadi apapun"

"Tetap waspada, dan jangan lengah mereka bisa muncul kapan saja"

"Kau benar aku bisa muncul kapanpun".Sembilan Shinobi tersebut hanya mampu membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang asing ditelinga mereka berasal ditengah formasi yang mereka buat.

"Se-sejak ka.."

"Mu-Mustahil.."

"B-Bagaima.."

'Crassh' 'Crassh' 'Crash' 'Crash' 'Crash' 'Crash' 'Crash' 'Crash' 'Crash'

Tidak membiarkan musuh selesai berbicara Naruto mulai berputar 360 derajat disertai dengan menebaskan sebuah pedang yang panjangnya tidak biasa yaitu, sekitar 5-6 meter menuju kearah leher sembilan Shinobi tersebut.

"Hah, aku sampai mengeluarkan Masamune hanya untuk membereskan mereka, yang benar saja".Setelah mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba saja pedang yang Naruto pegang berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan kemudian hilang.

"Baiklah kini aku hanya perlu menyelinap dan mengevakuasi penduduk yang tersisa didesa tanpa membuat kekacauan".Kemudian Naruto menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

"Kurasa dia bisa membantu".Gumam sebuah sosok dalam bayangan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerakan Naruto.

…

Didalam desa Kiri terlihat jauh lebih ramai dari perkiraan Naruto, Sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto bingung, bagaimana tidak saat ini Kiri sedang terjadi perang saudara tapi para penduduk disini terlihat seolah-olah mereka tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, kenapa ramai sekali apa mereka tidak tahu tentang perang ini, baiklah akan kutes lebih dulu".Setelah menggumamkan hal tersebut Naruto langsung membuat sebuah Hendseal.

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di samping Naruto, dan saat asap tersebut sudah hilang dalam sekejap muncul Naruto lain yang kita ketahui sebagai Busnhin.

"Baiklah aku ingin kau menggunakan henge dan bertanya pada penduduk sekitar sini tentang perang yang terjadi saat ini".Mendengar perintah tuannya Bunshin tersebut mulai merangkai Handseal untuk berubah menjadi seoorang warga biasa, kemudian Bunshin tersebut pergi meninggalkan Naruto asli sendirian.

"Sambil menunggu informasi dari bunshinku sebaiknya aku membereskan tikus-tikus yang mengikutiku"Pikir Naruto, sebenarnya sejak memasuki desa Naruto sudah menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya sedang dipantau oleh lima orang Shinobi.

Setelah beberapa detik berdiri ditempat tadi kini Naruto mulai melangkah menuju sebuah gang sempit yang terletak tak jauh di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar sekarang, sebelum aku mendatangi kalian semua".Ucap Naruto datar disertai dengan mata berwarna birunya yang menatap tajam dan entah kenapa mata itu terlihat seperti bersinar dalam kegelapan di gang tersebut.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu Shinobi Konoha-San, perkenalkan namaku Chojurou salah satu anggota Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu".Ucap seorang pria dengan surai biru yang mirip dengan Ao yang dibelakangnya terdapat empat Shinobi lainnya yang saat ini sedang memasang posisi siaga.

"Hmmm. Aku tak bertanya tentang siapa kau, yang akan kutanyakan adalah kenapa kau mengikutiku bukankah kau salah satu bawahan Yagura jadi seharusnya kau langsung menyerangku ?".

"Itu memang benar tapi aku… Ah tidak maksudku kami, ingin meminta bantuan kepada anda".

"Bantuan ?".

"Ya. Begini, meski kami adalah bawahan dari Mizukage-Sama tapi kami tak pernah menginginkan perang ini terjadi, dan lagi kami tak pernah bersumpah untuk setia pada seorang pemimpin yang mengorbankan rakyatnya sendiri, jadi aku ingin anda membantu kami untuk mengalahkan Mizukage-Sama"

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya mengorbankan ?".Naruto hanya mampu mengernyitkaan dahinya begitu mendengar kata ''Mengorbankan'' yang dikatakan oleh sosok pria didepannya

"Yah, semenjak perang ini dimulai Mizukage-Sama mulai menutup Desa Kirigakure agar tak ada penduduk yang bisa masuk dan keluar seenaknya, bahkan dia tidak memberitahukan kepada para warga kalau saat ini sedang terjadi perang saudara di Kiri"

"Lalu apa yang dia inginkan dari penduduk desa ?"

"Dia ingin menggunakan penduduk agar Mei-Sama menyerah dalam perang ini, itu karena Mizukage-Sama tahu kalau Mei-Sama adalah seorang yang tidak ingin melihat orang-orang tak bersalah terluka"

"Jika begitu kenapa Yagura tidak menggunakan rencana ini dari awal peperangan ?"

"Karena selama ini dia hanya Bermain-main dengan perang yang terjadi sekarang"

"Bermain-main kau bilang".Marah, hanya hal itu yang ada didalam kepala Naruto saat ini. Tangan yang sedari tadi terkepal kini kepalannya semakin erat, saking eratnya menetes darah dari luka yang diakibatkan oleh tusukan kukunya sendiri.

Wajah yang biasanya terlihat menawan dari sosok pirang tersebut, kini telah berganti menjadi wajah datar dengan tatapan yang semakin menajam, seperti seseorang yang siap membunuh apapun atau siapapun yang menghalanginya. 

'Poff'

Tiba-tiba saja muncul kepulan asap yang mengeluarkan seseorang beitu asap tersebut menghilang.

"Hmm, info apa yang kau bawa ?"Tanya Naruto pada bunshinnya tersebut.

"Bos sepertinya para penduduk yang ada didesa ini tidak tahu menahu tentang perang yang terjadi saat ini, karena setiap aku bertanya mereka hanya menertawakanku seolah aku ini orang yang gila"Jawab Bunshin tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih"Ucap Naruto yang disusul oleh kepulan asap yang menandakan bahwa Bunshin tersebut sudah menghilang.

"Jadi apa anda percaya padaku sekarang ?"Tanya Chojuro.

"Ya aku percaya padamu"

"Tu-tunggu anda yakin akan percaya padaku begitu saja ?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak langsung percaya asal kau tahu sejak awal perbincangan kita, aku sudah memasang sebuah Fuinjutsu yang saat ini mengelilingi kita semua"

"Fuinjutsu?"

"Ya Fuinjutsu ciptaanku yang memungkinkanku untuk mengetahui isi hati seseorang Fuin ini memiliki jangkauan lima meter"

"Tapi dimana anda memasang Fuinjutsu tersebut ?"

"Lihat kearah kakimu Chojuro"

Alangkah kagetnya Chojuro begitu melihat sebuah kertas kecil dengan huruf Kanji yang tertulis dikertas tersebut, yang saat ini berada diantara kedua kakinya.

"Hahh, jadi itu alasan anda mampu mempercayaiku dengan mudah"Ucap Chojuro disertai helaan nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"Yah begitulah, ah sebelum itu aku akan memberitahu namaku, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto.."Ucap Naruto sekaligus menghentikan ucapannya untuk sementara "Baiklah Chojuro aku ingin tahu apa ada lagi anggota dari Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu yang ikut memberontak selain kau ?"

"Ada tapi saat ini dia seharusnya sudah berada di pasukan Rebellion, dia adalah seniorku Zabuza Momochi"

"Begitu, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya sleama berada dipasukan Rebellion"

"Hmm, ini aneh aku yakin kalau saat ini dia sudah berada disana"

"Sudahlah mari lupakn tentangnya, intinya hanya kau dan Zabuza yang memberontak dari Yagura".Ujar Naruto yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Chojuro.

"Aku akan membantu tapi sebelumnya ada berapa orang yang akan ikut memberontak ?"

"Hampir dari setengah pasukan Yagura akan memberontak untuk membantu pasukan Rebellion"

"Baik itu cukup sekarang aku ingin kalian mengevakuasi para warga tanpa dicurigai oleh Yagura aku akan memberi waktu Satu jam utuk melakukannya apa kalian bisa ?"

"Baik tidak masalah Naruto-San kami akan melakukannya sekarang"Jawab Chojuro yang kemudian menghilang disertai Empat Shinobi lainnya.

"Yagura kau benar-benar membuatku muak, tunggulah akan kubunuh kau diperang ini".Gumam Naruto dengan memandang langit biru yang tebentang luas diangkasa.

…

Dilain tempat disebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya, terlihat seorang pria dengan tubuh seperti anak kecil dan memiliki warna rambut hijau daun dia dalah Yagura Yondaime Mizukage dari Kirigakure.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul bayangan seseorang dari belakang tubuh Yagura. hanya bagian kaki yang dapat dilihat dari sosok tersebut serta sebuah mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga bentuk koma yang menjadi pupilnya.

"Dengan begini aku akan segera mendapatkan Sanbi serta, kendali penuh atas Kirigakure".Gumam sosok tersebut yang kemudian kembali menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Setelah kepergian bayangan tadi Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang Shinobi yang saat ini sedang berlutut dengan tumpuannya menggunakan lutut kanan.

"Lapor Mizukage-Sama sampai saat ini tidak terlihat ada pergerakan dari pasukan Rebellion, tapi sekitar Satu jam yang lalu terjadi pembunuhan dari sepuluh Shinobi yang menjaga bagian belakang desa"

"Ada pembunuhan satu jam yang lalu tapi, tak ada satupun pasukan penjaga yang menyadari hal tersebut, apa kalian bekerja dengan benar hah !".Bentak Yagura pada Shinobi didepannya. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan ?".

"Ya Mizukage-Sama, beberapa saat yang lalu kami mendapat kabar kalau saat ini seluruh penduduk desa sudah pergi mengosongkan desa"

"Pergi ?".Tanya Yagura.

"Ya, Mizukage-Sama setelah melakukan pemantauan pada rumah-rumah penduduk, kami tidak menemukan satupun yang tinggal didalamnya"

"Ada penyusup sepertinya, beritahu perintahku pada Kushimaru dan Jinpachi untuk segera menarik pasukan mereka kedalam desa dan segera cari penyusup yang memasuki desa"

"Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan pada para penduduk Mizukage-Sama ?"

"Sejujurnya sangat disayangkan karena membuat sandera pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi saat ini Kirigakure sudah kecolongan, jadi akan kubuat pertahanan berlapis untuk didalam desa agar tidak ada penyusup kembali, sekarang pergilah dan segera sampaikan pesanku pada Kushimaru dan Jinpachi"

"Baik Mizukage-Sama, Saya permisi".Shinobi tersebutpun menghilang dari ruangan tadi dengan menggunakan Shunsin.

"Rebellion, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan peperangan ini"Ujar Yagura dengan seringai mengerikan. serta mata yang menatap kosong kedepan seolah dia tidak memiliki jiwa.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Oke karena sudah malem saya juga lagi males curhat banyak-banyak, jadi saya disini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mem Fav, Fol dan Rev fic saya dan mohon kritikannya tentang chap ini

Seandainya ada yang mau ditanyain tentang fic ini kalian bisa PM atau Review nanti akan saya jawab di chap depan atau di akun kalian.

TERIMA KASIH


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 6"

"Mei Terumi-Sama, saya kemari atas perintah dari Naruto-Sama untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan".Ujar seorang Shinobi yang saat ini sseang berlutut pada seorang perempuan yang kita kenal bernama Mei tersebut.

Mei hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan Shinobi tadi "Pesan dari Naruto-Kun ?".

"Benar, saat ini Naruto-Sama sedang bersama dengan pasukan pemberontak yang ada di dalam desa"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? aku tak pernah dengar kalau di dalam desa terdapat pasukan yang memberontak pada Yagura.

"Maaf Mei-Sama, tak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskannya, lagipula saya kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Naruto-Sama"

"Dia benar Mei-San, sebaiknya saat ini kita dengarkan saja dulu apa yang ingin disampaikannya.".Ujar sosok Yamato yang berada di samping kanan Mei.

"Hah baiklah kurasa kau benar Yamato-San".Ucap Mei pada Yamato "Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ?".

"Pertama. Naruto-Sama ingin agar anda mengirimkan beberapa Shinobi untuk menjaga penduduk desa yang sudah dievakuasi, saat ini para penduduk berada di sebuah pulau kecil di bagian barat Desa, jika di hitung lama perjalanan dari sini kesana sekitar 30 menit"

"Kedua. Naruto-Sama meminta agar pasukan Rebellion menahan pasukan Yagura yang ada diluar desa selama mungkin. Terakhir, Naruto-Sama ingin agar sebisa mungkin untuk meminimalisir korban"

"Baiklah kami mengerti tapi, bagaimana cara membedakan pasukan Yagura dengan pasukan pemberontak ?".Tanya Mei

"Soal itu, saat perang dimulai seluruh pasukan pemberontak sudah diminta agar mereka melepaskan Head Protector dan menggantinya dengan Hachimaki putih"

"Lalu soal tanda untuk menyerang, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto-Kun di dalam desa ?"

"Naruto-Sama akan memulai ledakkan di dalam desa saat itulah pasukan Rebellion boleh menyerang"

"Baiklah kami mengerti"

...

Disebuah tempat di dalam desa Kiri terlihat dua orang pria yang saat ini sedang saling berhadapan.

"Naruto-San semua persiapan sudah selesai, kita juga telah memberitahu Rebellion untuk menahan pasukan Yagura yang ada diluar desa".Ujar seorang pria berambut biru pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai".Naruto mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada, dimana posisi jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di acungkan sedangkan sisanya di tekuk kedalam telapak tangan.

"Katsu".Gumam Naruto

'Duarr' 'Duarr' 'Duarrr'

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakkan beruntun di berbagai tempat yang menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di dalam desa.

"Whaa, a-apa yang terjadi ?"

"Le-Ledakkan !"

"Ada apa ini ?"

Dalam sekejap terjadi kepanikan dari beberapa Shinobi di dalam desa yang diakibatkan oleh ledakkan beruntun barusan.

"Arrgh"

"Arrghg"

Mendengar teriakan tadi membuat Shinobi yang masih dalam keadaan bingung mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang saat ini sudah tergeletak.

"Maaf, kurasa itu tadi adalah tanda untuk kami melakukan penyerangan".Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna putih serta menggunakan pakaian hitam tanpa lengan dan mengenakan Hachimaki dikepalanya.

"A-apa maksud anda Mangetsu-San ?".Tanya seorang shinobi pada sosok yang sudah diketahui bernama Mangesu tersebut.

"Keh, kurasa kalian tak perlu tahu, baiklah ayo serang semuanya !".Teriak Mangetsu pada seluruh Shinobi yang ada di belakangnya.

Dengan teriakan dari Mangetsu tadi, dalam sekejap ratusan Shinobi yang memberontak mulai melakukan penyerangan.

...

Sedangkan diluar desa terlihat ribuan Shinobi yang saat ini sedang bertarung satu sama lain, dapat dilihat berbagai jutsu class atas dilesatkan untuk mengalahkan musuh yang ada dihadapan mereka.

'Bruagh' 'Buagh' 'Brakk'

Terlihat Yamato yang baru saja menumbangkan beberapa Shinobi yang menyerang kearahnya. Tak berhenti sampai situ yamato mulai membuat segel tangan dengan cepat lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Mokuton: Shicuro no Jutsu".Tepat setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, tiba-tiba saja dari daalam tanah muncul balok-balok kayu yang membentuk sebuah penjara dan mengurung banyak Shinobi di dalamnya.

"Hihi, sepertinya disini terdapat Shinobi yang kuat".Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Yamato."Bagaimana menurutmu Jinin ?"

"Khe khe khe, kau benar Ringo dia bahkan mampu menggunakan Mokuton, ini akan jadi menarik".Ucap seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Jinin gadis bernama Ringo yang ada disampingnya.

"Jinin Akebino dan Ameyuri Ringo, tak kusangka kalian akan datang menemuiku, padahal tadinya aku yang ingin menemui kalian.".

"Hee, menarik. Jinin mundurlah biar aku yang melawannya"

"Khe khe baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantai beberapa Shinobi disana".

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi ketiga Shinobi tersebut. "Apa kau akan pergi Jinin, padahal aku kemari untuk melawanmu".

'Tap' 'Tap'

Dalam sekejap sosok tersebut sudah berjalan disamping Yamato yang saat ini sdang menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa kau ?".Sebuah pertanyaan klise keluar dari mulut Yamato pada sosok yang baru datang tersebut.

"Apa kau Yamato-San ?".Bukan menjawab sosok tersebut malah bertanya balik"

"Ya itu aku, kau sendiri ?"

"Namaku Chojuro, aku diminta Naruto-San untuk datang membantumu"

"Jadi begitu, baiklah kurasa tidak buruk mendapat bantuan tambahan"

"Chojuro, jadi kau memilih untuk berkhianat heh".Ucap Jinin yang lebih seperti pernyataan. "Ringo biar aku yang mengurus Chojuro kau urus saja pengguna Mokuton itu"

"Baiklah kuserahkan Chojuro padamu, Jinin".Tepat setelah mengatakan tersebut Jinin langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunsin disusul oleh Choujuro Yang juga menggunakan Shunsin.

"Sekarang ayo kita mulai pertarungannya Shinobi-Kun".Tidak menunggu jawaban Ringo langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Yamato disertai dengan serangan menusuk yang diarahkan kejantung Yamato dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Tak mau mati Yamato mulai mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai dari kantong Ninjanya, kemudian dia bergerak kesamping kiri untuk menghindari serangan Ringo.

Ringo yang melihat musuhnya menghindar tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai mengalirkan elemen listrik kepedang Kiba yang ada ditangan kirinya lalu menebaskannya secara horizontal kearah pinggang Yamato yang baru saja menghindar.

Melihat serangan tersebut Yamato mulai mengalirkan Chakranya kepada Kunai yang dia pegang saat ini, kemudian menggunakan Kunai tersebut untuk menahan pedang Ringo yang dilanjutkan dengan tendangan kearah perut Ringo.

'Trang'

Ringo yang tidak ingin terkena tendangan tersebut memutuskan untuk melompat jauh kebelakang dan mengambil jarak aman dari Yamato.

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan posisi bertarung masing-masing dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekitar 10 meter.

"Heh kau cukup hebat untuk menghadapiku".Ujar Ringo.

"Aku tak tahu harus senang atau kesal saat mendapat pujian darimu"

"Hihihi, lupakan itu ayo kita lanjutkan".Setelah mengatakan itu Ringo mulai menyilangkan pedang Kiba kearah Yamato, tiba-tiba saja mengalir listrik disekitar pedang Kiba tadi.

"Coba terima ini, Raiton: Raiga".Tiba-tiba saja banyak lesatan listrik yang menuju kearah Yamato.

Melihat itu Yamato mulai merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat lalu menghentakan tangannya ketanah.

"Mokuton: Mokujoheki".Setelah mengatakan jutsunya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kubah kayu yang melindungi Yamato dari serangan petir Ringo.

'Duarr' 'Duarr' 'Duarr'

Melihat serangannya gagal Ringo mulai bergerak maju dengan kecepatan tinggi disertai pedang Kiba yang sudah dialiri listrik.

Yamato yang sudah menghilangkan kubah kayunya dan melihat musuhnya bergerak maju tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai mengarahkan tangannya kearah Ringo yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu".Dalam sekejap Yamato mengubah tangannya menjadi puluhan batang kayu runcing yang menusuk kearah Ringo.

Melihat itu Ringo mulai menghentikan muncul listrik yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Raiton: Bakurai".Tiba-tiba saja listrik yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai bergerak secara liar kesegala arah dan menghancurkan semua yang ada disekitar, termasuk elemen kayu dari Yamato.

'Duarr' 'Duarr'

Sayangnya Ringo belum bisa tenang karena dalam sekejap Yamato sudah berada di depannya dengan kunai yang dihunuskan kejantungnya, tak mau mati Ringo menggerakkan pedang ditangan kanannya untuk menahan kunai tersebut.

'Trangg'

Yamato yang belum kehabisan akal mulai melakukan Tackling menggunakan kaki kanannya kearah kaki kiri Ringo.

Sayangnya serangan dari Yamato masih dapat dihindari Ringo dengan sedikit mengangkat kakinya, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tebasan vertikal dari kiri bawah ke atas kanan bagian depan Yamato.

'Trang'

Sayangnya Yamato adalah salah satu Shinobi elit Konoha, jadi serangan seperti itu masih dapat ditahan Yamato dengan mengeluarkan satu kunai lagi untuk menahan tebasan vertikal tadi.

Melihat posisi badan yang saling berdekatan serta saling mengunci pergerakan masing-masing, Yamato mulai menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghantam wajah Ringo.

'Buaghh'

Ringo yang belum siap mendapat serangan tadi mau tak mau harus menerima dengan telak serangan tersebut, yang menyebabkan hilangnya konsentrasi.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan Yamato melepas kedua kunai yang dipegangnya lalu menangkap kedua tangan Ringo yang masih terjulur kedepan lalu memutar tangannya kearah luar.

'Krakk'

"Arrrgh".Secara reflek Ringo melepaskan genggamannya pada pedang Kiba saat tangannya dipatahkan oleh Yamato.

Belum berhenti sampai situ Yamato menarik tubuh Ringo hingga menunduk dan melakukan tendangan menggunakan lututnya menuju kearah wajah Ringo.

'Buaghh'

Setelah terkena tendangan tersebut membuat wajah Ringo yang tadi menunduk menjadi mendongak keatas dengan raut wajah meringis menahan sakit, dan dalam sekejap Yamato sudah mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"Maaf, orang sepertimu yang mempermainkan nyawa manusia tak berhak untuk hidup lebih lama".Ujar dingin Yamato yang saat ini sedang mengarahkan ujung dari salah satu pedang Kiba yang baru diambilnya menuju kearah jantung Ringo.

'Jlebb'

Tanpa rasa ragu Yamato menusukkan pedang tersebut kejantung Ringo yang menyebabkan banyak darah mengalir keluar dari tubuh yang sedang sekarat tersebut.

"Coughh, k-kau s-sialan".Ujar Ringo sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

"Hufft, itu tadi pertarungan yang merepotkan tapi setidaknya aku mendapat barang bagus dari pertarungan tadi, baiklah kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Choujuro-San".Ujar Yamato yang kemudian menghilang.

...

Dilain tempat terlihat dua orang yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain mereka adalah Jinin Akebino dan Choujuro dua dari tujuh orang yang menyandang gelar Shinobigatana Shichini Shu.

"Choujuro sebelum bertarung aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Apa itu Jinin ?"

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati Mizukage-Sama, karena kau yang kukenal adalah seorang yang sangat setia ?"

"Tidak alasan bagiku setia pada seorang pemimpin yang mengorbankan rakyatnya sendiri tanpa pikir panjang"

"Begitu, baiklah ayo kita mulai saja pertarungan ini Choujuro"

"Baiklah ayo mulai"

Mereka berdua mulai bergerak maju dengan sangat cepat Chojuro dengan Hiramekarei dan Jinin dengan Kabutowarinya, saat saling berdekatan mereka langsung menebaskan pedangnya masing-masing dengan tujuan membynuh lawannya.

'Trangg'

Dalam sekejap tercipta bunga-bunga api saat dua buah senjata saling beradu, Melihat lawannya menangkis serangannya tak membuat Jinin kehabisan akal, dia mulai mengarahkan bagian palu yang terikat dengan pedang didepannya untuk menghancurkkan kepala Chojuro.

Sayangnya serangan tersebut dapat dihindari Chojuro dengan menundukkan kepalanya, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah uppercut kearah dagu jinin.

Meski begitu Jinin masih mampu untuk menghindarinya dengan menarik kepalanya mundur kebelakang dan membiarkan pukulan dari Chojuro melewati wajahnya.

Jinin yang melihat kesempatan langsung melakukan tendangan kuat secara Horizontaal menuju pinggang bagian kiri Chojuro.

'Buagh'

Sayangnya tendangan tersebut malah ditangkap menggunakan tangan kiri Chojuro yang kosong. Tak ingin hilang kesempatan Chojuro langsung berputar 180 derajat lalu melempar Jinin menjauh.

'Tap' 'Tap'

Meski begitu Jinin berhasil mempertahankan posisinya. "Khe khe tak buruk Chojuro, aku hampir lupa kau mungkin dapat bertingkah pemalu tapi, kau tetap saja salah satu anggota Shinobigatana Shicinin Shu jadi kemampuanmu pastilah hebat"

Meski begitu Chojuro hanya menghiraukan semua perkataan Jinin dan masih menatap serius kedepan.

"Hmm, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara ya, maaf soal itu ayo kita mulai lagi".Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jinin langsung mengangkat bagian palu dari Kabutowari dengan tinggi kemudian menghantamnya ketanah dengan kuat.

'Bragkk' 'Braak' 'Brak'

Dalam sekejap tanah yang ada di hadapannya langsung hancur dan mengarah menuju Chojuro.

Chojuro yang tak ingin terkena langsung melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan tadi, tapi itu adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah karena Jinin sudah menuggu diatas dengan pedang yang sudah disiapkan untuk menebas Chojuro secara vertikal.

Tak mau mati Chojuro langsung menggunakan pedangnya untuk menahan serangan dari Jinin.

'Brak'

Sayangnya karena berada diudara mau tak mau Chojuro harus terlempar jatuh kebawah begitu terkena serangan dari Jinin.

"Ugh sakit sekali"

"Ada apa Chojuro, apa hanya ini kemampuanmu"

Menghiraukan ucapan barusan Chojuro langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Jinin disertai dengan mengalirkan Chakra pada Hiramekarai yang semakin lama Chakra tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah palu raksasa.

"Terima ini, Hiramekarei: Kaiho".Dalam sekejap Chojuro mengayunkan senjatanya kearah Jinin.

'Buum'

Meski terlempar dengan keras stelah terkena serangan dari Hiramekarei dapat dilihat Jinin masih berada dalam kondisi yang tak terlalu parah.

"Sakit sekali sialan, untung saja aku sempat menahannya jika tidak kurasa aku sudah terluka sangat parah".Gumam Jinin

Chojuro yang melihat itu tak ingin tinggal diam dia kembali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Jinin dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah kepala Jinin.

'Trank'

Meski begitu Jinin masih mampu menahan serangan tadi menggunakan pedanganya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengayunkan palunya kearah perut Chojuro.

'Buaghh'

Chojuro yang tak sempat mengelak harus merelakan perutnya terkena hantaman dari palu Kabutowari.

"Khe khe khe, sudah kuduga meski kau salah satu dari kami tapi kau masih belum bisa menggunakan Hiramekarei dengan baik, saat ini kau bahkan sudah kehabisan Chakra hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu jutsu dari Hiramekarei".Ujar Jinin

"Choujuro-San kau butuh bantuan"Ujar sebuah suara asing menginterupsi obrolan kedua Shinobi tersebut.

"Yamato-San kenapa kau disini, bagaimana dengan Ringo ?".Tanya Chojuro pada Yamato yang baru datang tersebut.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya".Jawab Yamato dengan menujukkan sepasang pedang yang diketahui bernama Kiba. " Bagaimana denganmu kau butuh bantuan ?"

"Tidak aku harus menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang, karena itu biarkan aku mengalahkannya tanpa mendapat bantuan siapapun"

"Baikklah aku mengerti Chojuro-San, aku tidak akan mengganggu pertarunganmmu"

"Kalian, berani sekali kalian menghiraukanku".Ujar Jinin yang merasa dihiraukan.

"Maaf, jadi ayo lanjutkan pertarungan tadi akan kubuat kau menyusul Ringo kealam sana".Ucap Chojuro pada sosok Jinin yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"Khe khe khe, Jangan mimpi Chojuro"Setelah mengatakan itu Jinin langsung berlari maju menyerang Chojuro dengan palu yang diayunkan secara vertikal kearah Chojuro.

'Bragh'

Melihat itu bukannya menghindar Chojuro malah menerima serangan tadi dan menahannya menggunakan Hiramekarai, sampai-sampai tempat pijakan Chojuro hancur hingga membentuk jaring laba-laba.

Tak ingin selalu bertahan, Chojuro langsung mengarahkan tendangan horizontal kearah pinggang Jinin.

Jinin yang tak ingin terkena tendangan tersebut memutuskan untuk mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk menahan tendangan tadi.

Chojuro yang sadar serangannya gagal tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk melempar palu milik Jinin yang ada dipedangnya.

'Buakk'

Alangkah terkejutnya Jinin begitu melihat palunya terlempar dengan kuat yang menyebabkan hilangnya keseimbangan.

tak menyianyiakan keseempaatan Chojuro mulai mengalirkan Chakranya kembali ke Hiramekarei.

"Ini yang terakhir, Hiramekarei: Kaiho"

'Kaboom'

Dalam sekejap serangan tersebut mengenai Jinin dengan telak sebelum akhirnya terlempar dan menghantam sebuah batu.

"Hosh aku hosh berhasil".Ujar Chojuro disertai dengan nafas yang memburu karena kelelahan.

"Kau hebat Chojuro-San"

"Yamato-San kau lebih hebat mampu mengalahkan Ameyuri Ringo dengan cepat dan tanpa terluka, benar-benar luar biasa"

"Hahaha, berhentilah memujiku sebaiknya kita pergi kedalam desa dan membant Naruto-San"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pasukan...".Tiba-tiba saja Chojuro menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat ada banya kurungan yang besar dan terbuat dari kayu. "A-apa yang terjadi disini"

"Yah kau tahu, Naruto-San meminta agar meminimalisir korban jiwa jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengurung semua pasukan Yagura menggunakan Mokuton"

"He-Hebat"

"Baiklah kita lupakan ini, ayo pergi kedalam desa"

"Yah ayo".Setelah itu mereka menghilang menggunakan Shunsin masing-masing.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Hahaahaah. Ketemu lagi sama saya Author baru yang ingin jadi terkenal...Lupakan yang barusan.

Baiklah pertama saya mau minta maaf karena update telat. Hal ini terjadi karena saya minggu kemarin lagi ada UAS jadi tolong dimaklumin.

Kedua, soal akhir dari Arc Kirigakure saya rasa akan saya selesaikan di chapter depan dan mungkin saja chapter depan nanti akan menjadi chapter yang paling panjang buat saya. Jadi tunggu saja kelanjutannya.

Ketiga, saya cuma mau minta maaf kalo adegan pertarungannya kurang memuaskan para reader. Insyaallah chapter depan akan saya usahakan jadi lebih baik lagi.

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 7"

Di sebuah tempat, dimana ditempat tersebut terdapat banyak puing-puing bangunan yang hancur disana terlihat dua bayangan berkecepatan tinggi yang saling bertarung satu sama lain.

'Trang' 'trang' trangg'

Percikan percikan bunga-bunga api tercipta saaat kedua bayangan tersebut bertemu satu sama lain.

'Tap' 'Tap'

Setelah sekian lama kedua bayangan tersebut mulai menghentikan pertarungan mereka, kini dapat kita lihat dua orang berbeda gender saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan senjata ditangan mereka masing-masing.

Sosok pertama adalah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu, bertubuh pendek, dan menggeengam sebuah senjata besar berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti sebuah Staf.

Sosok kedua adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah maroon berwajah cantik dan menggenggam sebuah kunai ditangan kanannya.

Saat ini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain serta saling mengobservasi lawan untuk mencari tahu kelemahan dari sosok yang berdiri dihadapan masing-masing.

"Menyerahlah Mei kau tak punya harapan untuk menang melawanku, aku ini Jinchuriki jadi aku jauh lebih kuat darimu, seharusnya kau sudah sadar tentang hal itu Mei".Ujar pria tersebut pada sosok Mei yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin tak bisa menang darimu Yagura, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menyerah tanpa perlawanan sama sekali, dan lagi aku percaya kalau diperang ini pasukan Rebellionlah yang akan menang". Tegas Mei pada pria yang diketahui sebagai Yagura tersebut.

"Hahh... Kau memang keras kepala"

"Tak masalah menjadi keras kepala, asalkan aku bisa membebaskan Kirigakure dari orang sepertimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapainya"

"Kalau begitu coba saja". Dengan begitu kedua orang tersebut langsung melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan niat untuk membunuh satu sama lain.

...

Disebuah atap bangunan yang sudah hancur, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang menatap datar tiga orang Shinobi yang saat ini saling bertarung, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang bertarung ditempat lain yang tempatnya cukup jauh dari tempatdia berada.

"Hahh... Disini Mangetsu sedang bertarung melawan Kushimaru dan Jinpachi, lalu Mei juga sedang melawan Yagura, hmmm.. Baiklah kurasa aku akan membantu Mangetsu dulu dan membiarkan Mei berkembang dengan melawan Yagura".Gumam sosok tersebut kemudian menghilang dengan meniggalkan kepulan asap.

"Hah kalian hah benar-benar hah merepotkan".Ujar Mangetsu pada dua sosok yang ada didepannya dengan nafas yang sudah tersenggal-senggal.

"Hahahaha.. Lihat itu itu Jinpachi, sosok Mangetsu yang dibicarakan ternyata tak begitu kuat untuk menghadapi kita"

"Khekhekhe.. Kau benar dia tak begitu kuat seperti yang dirumorkan orang-orang".Ujar Jinpachi menyetujui peernyataan dari Kushimaru yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana Mangetsu apa kau ingin menyerah ?".Tanya Kushimaru pada Mangetsu yang bisa dibilang dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang buruk. "Perlu kau tahu, sebanyak apapun pasukan yang berkhianat aku tidak akan pernah kalah jika hanya melawan Shinobi kelas rendah". Lanjutnya

"Yang kau maksud itu kitakan, Kushimaru"

"Yah terserah kau saja, Jinpachi"

"Wah wah apa yang kulihat disini, dua orang Shinobi mengeroyok seoang Shinobi yang sudah kelelahan". Ujar sebuah suara mengganggu obrolan kedua Shinobi tadi.

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'

"Siapa kau ?".Tanya Kushimaru pada sosok yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Hmm... Kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahu orang sepertimu tentang siapa aku".Ujar sosok tersebut. "Tapi ada baiknya kuberitahu saja sebagai kenang-kenangan di Neraka nanti, dengar dan ingatlah namaku... Uzumaki Naruto !".Lanjut Naruto dengan penekanan dibagiann akhir.

"Cih.. Kushimaru ayo kita habisi orang sombong ini"

"Khe... Dia akan kubuat menyesal karena berani meremehkan kita"

Dan dengan begitu mereka berdua mulai bergerak cepat secara bersamaan dengan gerakan zigzag. Melihat musuhnya mulai menyerang, Naruto langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk melompat mundur kebelakang, lalu muulai merangkai sebuah segel tangan berbentuk tanda plus.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"

'Poof' 'poof'

Lalu muncul kepulan asap tebal di kanan dan kiri Naruto, begitu asap tersebut menghilang muncul dua buah Bunshin yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Saa.. Ayo kita mulai".Dua Bunshin Naruto langsung berlari cepat kearah Kushimaru dan Jinpachi dangan sebuah kunai ditangan mereka masing-masing.

'Trank' 'Trank' 'Trank'

Suara besi yang saling beradu terdengar, begitu senjata yang mereka gunakan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Cih.. Menyingkir dari hadapanku Bunshin sialan !".Teriak Kushimaru pada salah satu Bunshin Naruto yang sedang menghadangnya.

Bukannya takut Bunshin Naruto yang menghadang Kushimaru malah melakukan sebuah tendangan lurus menuju perut Kushimaru. Sayangnya Kushimaru masih dapat menghindari tendangan tadi dengan cara menyingkir kesamping, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tusukan cepat kearah perut Bunshin tersebut.

'Jlebb'

'Poof'

Dengan telak serangan Kushimaru berhasil menusuk bagian perut dari Bunshin Naruto yang menyebabkan Bunshin tersebut menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Kushimaru saat melihat sebuah katana menembus kepulan asap dari Bunshin tadi, yang mengarah menuju wajahnya. Meski begitu dengan reflek luar biasa Kushimaru masih sempat menghindari serangan tadi dengan memiringkan wajahnya kekiri.

Tahu serangannya gagal Naruto langsung melakukan tendangan berlapis Chakra ke arah perut Kushimaru.

'Buaghh'

'Wussh'

'Srakkk'

Kushimaru yang tak sempat menghindar memutuskan untuk menahan serangan tadi menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kosong. Tapi saking kuatnya tendangan Naruto menyebabkan Kushimaru terseret mundur kebelakang

"Kushimaru kau tak apa ?".Tanya Jinpachi yang sedang melawan Bunshin Naruto, pada Kushimaru yang baru aja terlempar.

"Cih.. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, serangan seperti itu mana cukup untuk mengalahkanku, sebaiknya kau urus saja musuh yang ada dihadapanmu".Jawab Kushimaru yang sudah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Sekarang, akan kubalas kau pirang sialan"

'Srakk'

Dalam sekejap Kushimaru menarik sebuah benang yang ada di tangannya, lalu benang yang ditarik Kushimaru tadi mulai memanjang kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Melihat itu Naruto mulai mencari tahu arah dari benang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Naruto harus sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah pedang berbentuk jarum berada dibelakang tubuhnya..

.. Dan benang yang Kushimaru pegang tersambung pada pedang tersebut, dengan melewati belahan kedua kaki Naruto. Naruto yang tahu tentang ketajaman benang dari Nuibari, memutuskan untuk melompat kesamping sebelum tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Heehh.. Kau berhasil mengetahuinya ya, lumayan". Ucap remeh Kushimaru yang sudah menarik pedangnya kembali.

"Huff.. Kau tahu seandainya aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Nuibari, kurasa aku akan mati tadi".Ujar Naruto dengan sebuah katana sepanjang lima meter yang di sandarkan kebahunya.

"Khekhekhe.. Kau juga memiliki sebuah pedang yang cukup bagus"

"Hahh.. Bisa kita mulai saja pertarungan ini ?"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau pirang sialan"

Dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Merasa ada bahaya di belakang tubuhnya, Kushimaru langsung menunnduk untuk menghindari tebasan horizontal yang mengarah kelehernya.

Tak mau kehilangan momentum Kushimaru langsung berputar 180 derajat dan berusaha menyerang kaki Naruto menggunakan sebuah tendangan tackling. Tapi Naruto masih dapat menghindarinya dengan melakukan salto kebelakang, dan diteruskan dengan tebasan vertikal kepada Kushimaru yang masih berada dibawahnya.

'Trankk'

Tetapi serangan Naruto masih dapat di tahan Kushimaru, dengan mengangkat Nuibari keatas kepalanya dan menghentikan pedang Masamune yang Naruto gunakan. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan Kushimaru berhasil mendorong mendorong pedang Naruto dan memutuskan untuk melompat mundur mengambil jarak aman dari jangkauan pedang Naruto.

Tak ingin memberi kesempatan bernafas pada musuh, Naruto langsung berlari cepat menuju Kushimaru dan bersiap menebaskan pedang Masamunenya untuk memenggal kepala Kushimaru. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas panjang yang didalamnya terdapat kanji-kanji rumit mengelilingi Naruto.

"Katsu"

'Duarr' 'Duarr' 'Duar'

Setelah seruan tadi tiba-tiba saja kertas yang mengelilingi Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ledakan beruntun, yang menyebabkan kepulan debu tebal dari tanah yang hancur.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam bekas ledakan tadi. "Huff... Jadi Bunshinku sudah berhasl kau kalahkan ya Jinpachi Munashi"

Menghiraukan suara tadi. Jinpachi memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Kushimaru yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi kelelahan. "Kushimaru kau masih bisa bertarung ?".Tanya Jinpachi pada sosok disampingnya.

"Tentu, aku hanya sedikit tertekan oleh sipirang itu". Jawab Kushimaru yang sedang melihat sebuah kubah yang tercipta dari balok kayu disekeliling tubuh Naruto. "Jutsu apa yang dia gunakan saat menghindari ledakan tadi ?".Pikir Kushimaru

"Hahh.. Pedang milik kalian benar-benar berbahaya, tapi inilah akhirnya"

'Tap' 'Tap'

Dalam sekejap muncul dua orang Shinobi dibagian kanan dan kiri Naruto. "Naruto-San kau tak apa ?". Tanya salah satu Shinobi yang baru tiba tersebut.

"Hhmm... Aku tak apa, terima kasih untuk tadi Yamato". Ujar Naruto pada dua Shinobi yang kita kenal sebagai Yamato. "Chojuro, aku ingin kau merawat Mangetsu yang sedang terluka, biar aku dan Yamato yang melawan mereka berdua"

"Baik, Naruto-San". Jawab Chojuro lalu berlari menghampiri tubuh Mangetsu yang berada tak jauh dari situ kemudian menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"Tapi Naruto-San, kau benar-benar hebat bisa melawan Jinpachi Munashi dan Kushimaru Kuriarare seorang diri tanpa terluka"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Yamato, aku hanya menggunakan beberapa trik agar bisa mengulur waktu dan menunggu kedatangan kalian. Sekarang kita harus cepat dan membantu Mei untuk melawan Yagura"

Dengan sangat cepat Yamato langsung merangkai segel tangan lalu mengarahkan kedua lengannya kearah Kushimaru dan Jinpachi yang berada cukup jauh di depannya. Seketika tangan Yamato yang tadi terulur kedepan langsung berubah menjadi lusinan kayu runcing yang siap menembus apapun yang menghalanginya.

Tak mau mati Kushimaru dan Jinpachi langsung melompat keatas menghindari serangan dari Jutsu Yamato tadi, tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat dihadapan mereka sudah ada dua Naruto dengan pedang yang diarahkan vertikal untuk membunuh mereka.

'Trank'

'Whushh'

'Blarr'

Meski berhasil menahan tebasan tadi. Kushimaru dan Jinpachi harus rela tubuhnya menghantam tanah yang berada dibawahnya hinggga menyebabkan sebuah cekungan yang cukup dalam.

Tetapi mereka berdua masih belum bisa bernafas lega, karena saat ini tepat dihadapan mereka berdiri Yamato yang sudah bersiap menebaskan sebuah pedang kembar keleher mereka masing-masing.

Jinpachi yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, pedang Shibuki yang digenggamnya tiba-tiba saja dihentakkan ketanah yang menyebabkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar, yang menyebabkan mereka bertiga terlempar kearah yang berlawanan.

Tak ingin hilang kesempatan tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Naruto dibelakang tubuh Kushimaru dan Jinpachi yang terlempar mundur akibat efek ledakan tadi, dengan dua buah bola spiral yang terbentuk dari chakra yang dipadatkan.

"Rasengan !". Naruto langsung menghantam Kushimaru dan Jinpachi dengan telak lalu membanting keduanya ketanah dengan Rasengan yang masih berputar cepat.

'Blarr' 'Blarr'

Muncul kepulan asap setelah Jutsu kelas atas tersebut dihantamkan kepada dua orang yang menjadi korban Jutsu tadi. Begitu asap menghilang kini terlihat sebuah cekungan yang sangat dalam, dan ditengah cekungan tadi tergeletak dua tubuh tak bernyawa dari Kushimaru dan Jinpachi.

"Wow, kau menguasai Rasengan Naruto-San".

"Hehe.. Begitulah". Ujar Naruto disertai senyuman kikuk pada sosok Yamato yang ada dihadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mengambil pedang Kiba dari Ameyuri Ringo ?".

"Begitulah, lagipula pedang ini cukup bagus bukan". Ucap Yamato seraya menunjukkan sebuah pedang kembar yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kurasa iya, baiklah ayo kita membantu Mei melawan Yagura". Yamato hanya mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

...

Disebuah tempat yang hancur berantakan, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Jika diperhatikan kondisi dari sosok perempuan tersebut jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan pria kecil yang ada didepannya yang hanya memiliki beberapa memar dan luka gores yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"Menyerahlah Mei kau tak mungkin bisa menang, jika kau menyerah mungkin aku bisa meringankan hukumanmu"

"Jangan mimpi hahh, aku tidak akan hahh pernah menyerah bahkan hahh jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku !". Tegas Mei pada orang didepannya, meski dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk.

"Hmm... Baiklah kurasa tak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhmu disini. Kirigakure no Jutsu". Dengan itu meuncul kabut tebal yang menutupi wilayah mereka berdua.

Mei yang melihat Yagura menghilang di balik kabut tadi, langsung memasang posisi siaga serta mempertajam keseluruh indranya untuk menghindari bahaya.

"Kau mencariku ?". Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah bisikan kecil di belakang tubuh Mei, dan secara reflek Mei langsung menebaskan sebuah kunai yang ada di tangannya menuju asal suara tersebut, sayangnya serangan Mei hanya mengenai angin, karena tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya.

'Buaghh'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan dengan telak mengenai wajahnya, hal ini menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit oleng karena rasa pusing akibat tendangan tadi.

'Crashh'

Belum selesai sampai situ, Mei harus kembali merasakan perih di bahu kanannya, saat sebuah kunai menancap dibahunya, yang menyebabkan mengalirnya darah dari bekas tusukan tadi.

Saat ini Mei benar-benar sudah terpojok, hampir tak ada lagi harapan untuk menang melawan sosok kage yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Ada apa Mei Terumi, kenapa kau tidak melawan, berdirilah dan lawan aku bukankah kau ingin membebaskan Kirigakure dari kepemimpinanku". Suara Yagura tedengar dengan jelas diseluruh kabut tersebut.

Mei yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, mulutnya bungkam tak mampu mengatakan apapun tentang kenyataan pahit kalau dirinya masihlah sangat lemah untuk mengalahkan sosok Kage yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Kuakui kau memiliki kemampuan yang cukup hebat, Kekkei Genkai lava sangat jarang yang memilikinya, seandainya kau memilih menjadi bawahanku maka saat ini kau akan berada diposisi yang layak"

Yagura yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban memutuskan untuk melihat kedalam kabut tempat Mei berada. Kaget.. hanya itu yang dirasakan Yagura saat sadar bahwa Mei sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa". Secara mengejutkan muncul angin bertekanan tinggi yang melenyapkan kabut buatan Yagura, begitu kabut menghilang terlihat dua orang Shinobi yang salah satunya sedang menggendong Mei secara Brydal Style.

"Maaf terlambat Mei, kau bisa istirahat sekarang". Ujar sosok yang sedang menggendong Mei tersebut.

"N-Naruto-Kun, Yamato-San kalian datang ?".

"Hmm.. Mei-San kau cukup hebat bisa membuat Yagura babak belur seperti itu". Ucap Yamato dengan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Oke hentikan pembicaraan ini, Yamato bawa Mei ketempat yang aman. Jika sudah, aku ingin kau kembali kemari untuk membantuku melawan Yagura jika seandainya dia berubah menjadi wujud Bijuunya"

"Aku mengerti, berhati-hatilah Naruto-San"

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan Yamato tadi. "Menyerahlah Yagura, saat ini seluruh pasukanmu sudah terpojok". Ujar Naruto dengan nada tenang, bahkan saat ini wajah Naruto terlihat lebih serius dibandingkan pertarungannya dengan Kushimaru dan Jinpachi tadi.

"Kau kira aku akan peduli, meski pasukanku sudah kalah sekalipun, bukan berarti kau mampu untuk mengalahkanku". Tegas Yagura tanpa rasa takut, dapat dilihat saat ini Yagura sedang menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang terlihat tak bernyawa.

Naruto hanya menatap Yagura tenang, tepatnya saat ini dia sedang berpikir mengenai kondisi Yagura yang terlihat seperti orang yang sudah tak memiliki nyawa.

Langit senja berwarna Orange menjadi latar belakang dari kedua Shinobi yang sedang menatap satu sama lain. Disertai suasana hening yang memenuhi tempat tersebut, yang terdengar hanya suara dedaunan dari beberapa pohon serta suara angin yang berhembus lembut.

'Whuss'

'Buakk'

Suara pukulan menjadi suara pertama yang memecahkan suasana hening tadi. Dalam sekejap Sosok Naruto dan Yagura sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan sedang beradu pukulan dengan tangan kanan, hingga menyebabkan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat.

'Duakh'

Suara pukulan kembali terdengar, saat sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di masing-masing wajah kedua Shinobi tersebut. Hingga menyebabkan keduanya terseret mundur kebelakang, disertai dengan masing-masing pipi terdapat bekas sebuah pukulan.

Kedua mata Shinobi tersebut menajam, terlihat masing-masing dari mereka sangat ingin membunuh lawan yang ada di depannya.

"Sejujurnya sedikit mengecewakan untuk melawanmu dalam kondisi seperti itu". Ucap Naruto tanpa kehilangan sifat waspadanya.

"Jangan segan, luka-luka ini tak akan mempengaruhi kemampuan bertarungku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan memberimu kesempatan".

'Whuss'

Hanya dalam kedipan mata sosok Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan kembali muncul dihadapan Yagura dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang beberapa saat lagi akan mengenai wajahnya dengan telak.

'Greb'

Sayangnya pukulan Naruto masih dapat ditangkap menggunakan tangan tangan kiri Yagura, dengan gerakan cepat Yagura mulai melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah dagu Naruto.

'Grebb'

Tetapi serangan Yagura masih berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan menangkapnya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya.

'Buagh'

Dengan jarak yang saling berdekatan Naruto dan Yagura mulai melakukan sebuah tendangan kuat kearah dada lawan dihadapannya, yang menyebabkan masing-masing dari mereka harus terlempar mundur karena tendangan tadi.

Tak ingin memberi musuh kesempatan untuk beristirahat, masing-masing dari mereka langsung merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

Dua buah naga air tercipta dari ketiadaan, yang kemudian kedua naga tersebut saling menyerang untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain.

'Blarr'

Tetesan-tetesan air tercipta saat kedua naga air tadi saling bertabrakan dan hancur secara bersamaan, melihat itu Naruto kembali merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Raiton: Jibashi"

Seketika muncul aliran listrik ditangan Naruto, yang kemudian mengalir melalui air yang berada di area tersebut kearah Yagura.

Melihat itu Yagura langsung mengalirkan Chakranya menuju kaki, lalu melompat mundur hingga menyebabkan sebuah retakkan di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Belum berhenti sampai situ Naruto sudah kembali muncul dihadapan Yagura dengan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan secara horizontal menuju wajah Yagura.

'Greb'

'Brakk'

"Uhuk"

Tetapi tendangan Naruto tadi berhasil ditangkap oleh Yagura, tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan Yagura langsung membanting tubuh Naruto dengan kuat ketanah, yang menyebabkan sedikit darah keluar dari mulut Naruto.

'Buagh'

'Whuss'

Merasa belum puas Yagura yang ingin kembali membanting tubuh Naruto ketanah, harus merasakan sebuah pukulan berlapis Chakra mengenai wajahnya hingga membuatnya terlempar. Sosok yang memukul Yagura adalah sosok Bunshin Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan diciptakan oleh Naruto.

'Tap'

Meski terlempar dengan kuat Yagura masih sanggup untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali menapak ketanah dengan sempurna. Kemudian menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang baru saja berdiri dibantu oleh Bunshinnya.

"Heh.. kau benar-benar Shinobi yang hebat, siapa namamu aku akan mengingatnya untuk mengakui kemampuanmu ?". Tanya Yagura, seraya mengelap sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, itu namaku"

"Uzumaki ? Maksudmu clan yang sudah dihancurkan beberapa tahun lalu oleh aliansi tiga desa besar".

"Ya, dan aku adalah anak dari salah satu orang yang selamat dari insiden tersebut"

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita lagi, Uzumaki"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Yagura dengan cepat langsung merangkai segel tangan.

"Suiton: Sensatsu Suishou"

Tiba-tiba tercipta puluhan jarum-jarum air diudara, yang kemudian melesat kearah Naruto.

Tak tinggal diam Naruto serta Bunshinnya melompat kesamping untuk menghindari jarum-jarum air tadi. Kemudian Naruto serta Bunshinnya berlari secara zigzag dengan cepat kearah Yagura.

Saat sudah dekat salah satu dari Naruto langsung membuat sebuah Rasengan ditangan kanannya, sedangkan satunya lagi berada dibelakang tubuh Naruto yang membawa Rasengan.

'Blarr'

Setelah ledakan tadi muncul kepulan asap yang menghalangi pandangan, tiba-tiba dari asap tadi keluar sosok Naruto dan Yagura yang sedang beradu Taijutsu diudara.

'Buagh'

'Wushh'

'Blarr'

Secara bersamaan mereka berdua terlempar kearah yang berlawanan, saat masing-masing dari mereka menerima serangan telak ditubuhnya, yang kemudian menghantam bangunan didaerah sekitar area pertarungan.

'Blarr'

'Wushh'

'Duak'

Seolah tak terjadi apapun, mereka berdua langsung keluar dari timbunan bangunan hingga menimbulkan suara ledakan, kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kembali mengadu pukulan berlapis Chakra, yang menyebabkan sebuah gelombang angin saat kedua pukulan tersebut saling bertabrakan.

Jual beli serangan terjadi saat mereka beradu Taijutsu tingkat tinggi, hingga membuat tanah tempat mereka berpijak semakin lama semakin bertambah cekung kedalam.

Setelah lama beradu Taijutsu Naruto langsung melompat keudara, disertai tangan yang membuat sebuah segel tangan.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu"

Setelah meeriakkan nama jutsunya, tiba-tiba muncul puluhan pisau angin di sekitar tubuh Naruto, kemudian pisau-pisau angin tersebut melesat kearah Yagura untuk mencincang tubuhnya.

Yagura yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, dia juga mulai merapal segel tangan dengan cepat kemudian dengan bisikan kecil mengucapkan nama Jutsunya.

"Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu"

Seketika muncul sebuah cermin yang tercipta dari air dihadapan Yagura, dan dari dalam cermin tadi keluar pisau-pisau angin yang sama dengan milik Naruto.

"Blarr' 'Blarr' 'Blar'

Ledakan beruntun terjadi saat dua jutsu dengan elemen yang sama saling bertabrakan diudara. Tapi alangkah kagetnya Yagura saat melihat sosok Naruto sudah muncul dihadapannya dengan disertai sebuah Rasengan ditangan kanannya.

'Blarr'

Dengan telak serangan Naruto tadi berhasil mengenai perut Yagura hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh kebelakang dan berhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak bangunan yang sudah hancur.

Setelah kejadian tadi tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, Naruto masih dengan sabar menatap bongkahan batu tempat dimana Yagura tertimbun.

"Naruto-San !". Panggil sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga Naruto.

"Oh Yamato, bagus kau sudah datang kurasa aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu kali ini"

"Tenang saja Naruto-San, seluruh pasukan Rebellion sudah ada disini sekarang lihatlah kesekelilingmu". Ujar Yamato pada Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

Mendengar ucapan Yamato mau tak mau Naruto langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kesekeliling area tersebut, dan benar saja kini diarea tersebut sudah dikelilingi oleh seluruh Shinobi maupun Kunoichi yang ikut dalam perang ini.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini ? Lalu bagaimana dengan perangnya ?". Tanya Naruto pada Yamato.

"Sejujurnya kami sudah disini sejak kau saling pukul dengan Mizukage. Soal perang, saat ini pasukan Rebellion dan pasukan Yagura sudah memutuskan untuk saling berhenti berperang ". Jawab Yamato.

"Tunggu bagaiman bisa itu..."

'Blarr'

Ucapan Naruto harus terpotong saat terdengar sebuah suara ledakan dari tempat Yagura berada. Ditempat Yagura tertimbun tadi kini terlihat sosok Yagura yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini diseluruh tubuhnya terdapat Chakra berwarna merah dengan tiga ekor dibelakang.

"Hahh... Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi". Ujar Naruto disertai dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Yamato aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat pertarungan ini selesai"

"Tentu Naruto-San"

"Baiklah kalau begitu mundurlah dulu, biar aku yang menghadapinya saat ini"

"kau yakin Naruto-San tak membutuhkan bantuan ?"

"Hmm.. Aku akan membutuhkan bantuan saat dia sudah jadi Bijuu sepenuhnya"

"Baiklah aku mengerti". Dengan itu Yamato langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

'Buaghh'

'Whuss'

'Blarr'

Baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya kembali Naruto sudah harus merasakan sebuah pukulan kuat diwajahnya, yang membuatnya terlempar hingga menabrak sebuah bangunan.

"Yamato-San, apa Naruto-Kun akan baik-baik saja, kau tahukan saat ini dia sedang melawan Yagura yang berada dalam mode Bijuunya ?". Ujar seorang perempuan yang saat ini sedang dirawat oleh beberapa ninja medis.

"Naruto-San akan baik-baik saja jadi tak perlu khawatir Mei-San". Dengan tatapan tenang Yamato menatap kearah tempat Naruto terlempar tadi.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto terlempar tadi, terlihat sosok Naruto yang disekeliling tubuhnya terdapat pusaran angin bercampur petir yang seolah-olah menjadi sebuah pelindung bagi tubuh Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa sabar yah, Sanbi". Naruto menatap tajam sosok Yagura yang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi Sanbi versi kecil.

Menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Yagura langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan kembali muncul dihadapan Naruto disertai cakar yang sudah siap untuk mencincang tubuh Naruto menjadi beberapa bagian.

Meski begitu serangan Yagura hanya mampu menebas angin, sebab Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya tadi, kemudian Naruto kemmbali muncul dibelakang tubuh Yagura dengan sebuah kepalan tangan yang diarahkan menuju kepala bagian belakang Yagura.

'Blaaar'

Dengan sangat telak pukulan Naruto tadi mengenai kepala Yagura, ini membuat tubuh Yagura langsung menghantam tanah dengan kuat hingga membuat sebuah kawah yang cukup dalam.

Merasa belum cukup Naruto kembali mengarahkan puluhan pukulan ketubuh Yagura yang masih tergeletak ditempatnya tadi.

'Baaar' 'Blaar' 'Blarr' 'Blarr'

Suara ledakan terjadi secara beruntun saat Naruto menghantamkan pukulannya ketubuh Yagura yang berada dibawahnya.

'Buaghh'

'Blarr'

Tapi pukulan Naruto harus berhenti saat salah satu ekor milik Yagura menyerangnya secara horizontal dan dengan telak mengenai bagian pinggang kanan Naruto, yang membuatnya terlempar jauh, sebelum akhirnya menghantam sebuah bongkahan batu.

'Greb'

'Whuss'

Belum selesai sampai situ, dari bawah tanah tempat Naruto terhenti tadi muncul sebuah tangan Chakra berwarna merah yang memegang kakinya, kemudian melemparnya keudara.

Naruto yang masih berada diudara langsung membuat rangkaian segel tangan dan mengucapkan nama Jutsunya.

"Fuuton: Atsugai"

Setelah mengucapkan Jutsunya tiba-tiba saja muncul tekanan angin yang sangat kuat mengarah ke tubuh Yagura yang berada dibawah Naruto.

'Blaar'

Sayangnya serangan Naruto berhasil dihindari Yagura. Tepat sebelum Jutsu Naruto mengenai tubuhnya, Yagura langsung menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan membiarkan Jutsu Naruto menghancurkan tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi.

'Blaaaar'

Tubuh Naruto yang masih diudara tiba-tiba saja terlempar dengan cepat kebawah dan menghantam tanah dengan keras hingga menyebabkan ledakkan, ternyata setelah menghilang tadi Yagura langsung muncul diatas tubuh Naruto dan memberikannya sebuah pukulan kuat.

Seolah belum puas, Yagura mulai membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna hitam didepan mulutnya, bulatan tersebut tercipta dari pergabungan dua buah energi berwarna biru dan merah yang saling menyatu.

'Syuut'

'Blarrr'

Setelah dirasa cukup Yagura yang masih berada diudara langsung menelan gumpalan bola hitam tadi, dan dalam beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah serangan seperti laser dari dalam mulut Yagura kearah tempat Naruto, saat bola tadi menghantam tanah tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan yang luar biasa kuat sampai-sampai menciptakan gelombang angin yang dahsyat.

"A-A-Apa-apaan itu kuat sekali ?"

"O-Oi tidak mungkin ada yang selamat setelah terkena serangan tadi"

Untuk beberapa alasan seluruh Shinobi yang berada disana langsung panik saat melihat kuatnya serangan tadi.

"Ya-Yamato-San apa kau masih berpikir kalau Naruto-San mampu untuk mengalahkannya ?"

"Hahh... Jujur aku juga ragu, tapi untuk saat ini kita harus percaya pada keinginan Naruto-San, kau mengerti Ao-San". Meski berkata begitu tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik terdapat raut khawatir diwajah Yamato.

Sedangkan ditempat ledakan tadi, dapat kita lihat tercipta sebuah cekungan yang luar biasa besarnya, dan ditengah cekungan tadi berdiri sosok Yagura yang sudah menapak kembali ketanah.

'Buaagh'

Tapi entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Naruto dihadapan Yagura disertai pukulan yang dengan telak mengenai dagu Yagura, ini menyebabkan tubuh Yagura terlempar keudara.

Diudara tempat Yagura terlempar tadi, rupanya sudah ada sosok Naruto dan ditangan Naruto tersebut terdapat dua buah Rasengan yang sudah siap diarahkan kearah Yagura.

'Blaaar'

Saat tubuh Yagura sudah dekat dengan tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menghantamkan kedua Rasengan tadi tepat kearah wajah Yagura hingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan diudara.

'Buum'

Setelah terkena serangan tadi tubuh Yagura yang berada diudara langsung terlempar dengan sangat cepat hingga menghantam tanah dibawahnya, tepat setelah tubuh Yagura menghantam tanah tercipta kepulan debu tebal ditempat Yagura terlempar tadi.

Untuk sesaat suasana disana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, sayangnya keheningan tersebut tak bertahan lama, saat sebuah tekanan Chakra yang luar biasa besar secara perlahan-lahan menekan seluruh Shinobi disana.

Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Yagura berada hanya mampu berkeringat dingin saat merasakan Chakra tersebut semakin lama semain membesar.

"Ya ampun, ini benar-benar merepotkan". Gumam Naruto saat merasakan tekanan Chakra tersebut.

'Tap'

Naruto langsung mangalihkan pandangannya keasal suara kaki yang baru saja menapak. "Naruto-San kurasa sekarang aku harus membantumu". Ucap Yamato yang baru saja menapak didekat Naruto.

"Kau benar, bersiaplah aku ingin kau mengikat Sanbi menggunakan Mokutonmu saat dia keluar"

'Blaaaar'

Tiba-tiba tanah tempat berpijak Naruto dan Yamato mengalami keretakan yang terus membesar keberbagai arah. Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul sosok monster raksasa yang sangat mirip dengan kura-kura hanya saja monster tersebut memiliki tiga ekor dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Dia keluar. Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu". Saat melihat Sanbi dengan sigap Yamato langsung mengucapkan nama jutsunya kemudian menghetakkan tangannya ketanah.

Seketika tanah disekitar Sanbi mulai menumbuhkan balok-balok kayu raksasa yang langsung melilit dan menahan tubuh Sanbi. "Naruto-San cepatlah lakukan sesuatu aku tak bisa menahannya terlalu lama"

"Tenanglah sejak awal aku sudah mempunyai rencana jika Yagura tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi Sanbi. Kuchiyose no Jutsu". Setelah menggigit jari jempolnya Narutto langsung merangkai beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat, kemudian menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

Dalam sekejap seluruh area tersebut langsung dipenuhi oleh gumpalan asap tembal hingga menghalangi pandangan semua Shinobi disana.

Saat asap menghilang kini terlihat seekor katak raksasa berwarna merah dengan sebuah pipa dimulutnya dan sebuah tanto dipunggung.

"Kau memanggilku Naruto". Dari katak tadi terucap sebuah suara serak yang menggema ditelinga para Shinobi yang masih membulatkan matanya.

"Bunta tolong tahan Sanbi selama mungkin, aku akan berusaha untuk menyegelnya kembali". Ujar Naruto tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun kepada sosok katak raksasa yang dipanggil Bunta.

"Heh.. Ini kedua kalinya aku dipanggil untuk menahan Bijuu, terakhir kali aku membantu ayahmu untuk menahan Kyuubi saat membuat kekacauan di Konoha".

"Jangan banyak bicara cepatlah, aku yakin saat ini Sanbi sedang dalam kendali seseorang jadi sebelum memulai penyegelan aku harus membuat kendali pada Sanbi terlepas dulu"

"Caranya ?"

"Aku sudah membuat sebuah Fuinjutsu yang berguna disaat seperti ini"

"Raaargh"

"H-Hei Naruto-San bisa bantu aku sekarang, aku benar-benar kesulitan disini". Ucap Yamato yang saat ini sedang menahan amukan Sanbi, saking kuatnya raungan Sanbi sampai mampu untuk membuat sebuah gelombang angin yang sangat kuat.

"Bunta bantu Yamato, akan kupersiapkan segelnya sekarang"

Tiba-tiba Didepan mulut Sanbi tercipta gumpalan hitam yang semakin lama semakin membesar, gumpalan tersebut sangat mirip dengan yang dikeluarkan Yagura saat melawan Naruto tadi.

Sayangnya belum selesai mempersiapkan Jutsunya. Sanbi harus merasakan sebuah pukulan kuat dirahangnya saat Gamabunta menghantamnya dengan sebuah pukulan kuat, yang dilanjutkan dengan menahan beberapa bagian tubuh Sanbi untuk menghentikannya.

Dengan begitu Naruto langsung merangkai sebuah segel tangan. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya muncul tiga bunshin di samping Naruto.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, sekarang pergi keposisi masing-masing"

"Baik !". Jawab ketiga Bunshinnya serentak.

Setelah ketiga Bunshinnya pergi Naruto langsung menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya, kemudian dia mulai menulis sebuah kanji ditanah tempatnya berada menggunakan darahnya.

Beberapa saat setelah selesai menulis, Naruto langsung merangkai banyak segel tangan dengan cepat lalu menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

Kemudian Kanji yang Naruto tulis tadi mulai bercahaya dan mengalir darah dari Kanji tersebut kearah dimana Sanbi berada.

"Bunta menjauhlah dari Sanbi, Yamato tahan Sanbi sebentar lagi !"

Tanpa menjawab Bunta langsung melompat menjauh dari Sanbi yang langsung mengaum marah.

Setelah dekat dengan Sanbi aliran darah dari Kanji yang ditulis Naruto langsung membelah menjadi dua bagian dan bergerak mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Sanbi. Saat sudah menjadi lingkaran seutuhnya, aliran darah tadi langsung bergerak menuju tiga arah berbeda, jika diperhatikan arah yang dituju oleh ketiga aliran darah tadi adalah posisi dimana Bunshin-Bunshin Naruto berada, kemudian darah tadi berhenti tepat di huruf Kanji yang tertulis di tanah di depan tubuh ketiga Bunshin tersebut.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya. Fuinjutsu: Shigeru Yomo". Ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sanbi yang tadinya mengamuk secara perlahan-lahan mulai menjadi tenang, kemudian muncul kilauan cahaya berwarna merah dari tubuh Sanbi, saat cahaya tadi menghilang kini yang terlhat ditempat tadi hanya tubuh Yagura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Huuuf... Ini melelahkan". Ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya tadi, disertai helaan nafas panjang.

Secara perlahan Naruto melangkah ketempat dimana Yagura berada, saat sudah sampai Naruto mulai menyentuh pergelangan tangan Yagura.

"Hmm... Dia masih hidup, syukurlah".

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'

"Seorang prodigy memang luar biasa". Ujar sebuah suara tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar kalau kaulah dalang dibalik semua ini Uchiha Madara". Naruto berdiri dan langsung menatap sosok pria bertopeng yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau semakin kuat setelah kekalahanmu delapan tahun yang lalu"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja, setelah kekalahanku dulu, aku langsung memutuskan untuk berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, hanya untuk menghentikan ambisimu..". Naruto menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. ".. Apa kau kemari untuk membawa tubuh Yagura ?"

"Jika iya apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"Kami akan menghentikanmu !". Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan sosok Mei Terumi yang berada didepan ratusan Shinobi Kirigakure lainnya.

"Haahh.. Baiklah kurasa memang mustahil untuk mengalahkan kalian semua". Ujar Madara. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyeah sampai sini". Kemudian muncul sebuah pusaran angin yang menghisap tubuh Madara.

"Naruto aku akan kembali sekarang"

"Yah, terima kasih bantuannya Bunta". Setelah mengucapkan itu Bunta langsung menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kepulan asap putih.

'Bruggh'

Setelah kepergian Bunta, tiba-tiba saja naruto berlutut ditanah dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Naruto-San kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Yamato saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Hmm.. Aku tak apa aku hanya kehabisan Chakra"

Tanpa harus diperintah beberapa ninja medis langsung melakukan tugasnya untuk menyembuhkan tubuh Naruto dan Yagura.

"Tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaan YaguraSama selama ini ternyata dikendalikan"

"Kau benar ini benar-benar membuatku bingung"

Banyak bisik-bisikan dari seluruh Shinobi yang berada disana saat melihat kejadian tadi.

"Jadi selama ini Naruto-Kun tahu kalau Yagura sudah dikendalikan". Gumam Mei saat menatap tubuh Naruto yang masih berada dalam perawatan.

"Baiklah Semuanya, bawa orang-orang yang terluka kebagian desa yang tidak hancur !"

"Baik !". Jawab seluruh Shinobi disana serentak.

...

Disebuah ruangan dimana diruangan tersebut didominasi oleh warna putih dan terdapat dua kasur, terlihat di masing-masing kasur tersebut terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang terbaring, jika diperhatikan maka dapat diketahui kalau ruangan tersebut adalah salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit.

"Urgh". Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari salah satu pria diruangan tersebut, orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

"Kau sudah bangun ?". Suara lain terdengar dari sosok pria satunya yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dan memiliki fisik yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau.. Yagura !". Ujar sosok pertama pada pria yang dikenal bernama Yagura tersebut.

"Hmm.. Uzumaki Naruto, benar ?". Mendapat anggukan dari sosok didepannya Yagura hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. "Kau Shinobi yang hebat"

"Apa kau mmengingat tentang pertarungan kita ?"

"Begitulah". Jawab Yagura dengan nada murung. "meskki dikendalikan, aku masih dapat melihat yang terjadi dan apa saja yang telah kulakukan pada desaku. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin bunuh diri saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut"

"Sebaiknya jangan, saat itu kau hanya dikendalikan jadi ini bukan kesalahanmu"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, setiap aku mengingat hal tersebut membuatku menjadi sangat bersalah dan depresi"

"Aku mengerti rasanya, tapi jika kau hanya melihat masa lalu kau tak akan pernah berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi"

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto-Kun itu benar Yondaime-Sama". Ujar sebuah suara mengintrupsi obrolan dari kedua pria tadi.

"Mei". Ucap mereka berdua serentak saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua ?". Ujar Mei disertai dengan sebuah senyum manis. "Aku membawakan kalian berdua Apel untuk kalian makan"

"Mei berapa lama aku tak pingsan ?". Tanya Naruto.

"Sekitar dua hari"

"Hufft.. Masih ada waktu"

"Apa kau ada masalah Uzumaki-San"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja". Ucap Naruto. "Yah aku ahrus segera kembali ke Konoha, karena aku harus menjadi Jounin pembimbing disana"

"Hee.. Diluar dugaan kukira kau adalah Shinobi yang memilih untuk menjadi Anbu"

"Haha.. Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk menjadi Anbu"

"Ehemm". Sebuah deheman kecil membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya perempuan disana. "Jangan menghiraukanku, aku kemari untuk memberitahu kalau kalian sudah bisa keluar hari ini"

"Hah, tunggu dulu aku baru saja sadar Mei"

"Naruto-Kun kau hanya kelelahan jadi tak perlu pereawatan yang lebih lama lagi"

"Hei !, bagaimana denganku aku babak belur saat pertarungan waktu itu"

"Yondaime-Sama anda itu Jinchuriki jadi kemampuan penyembuh anda sudah sangat luar biasa, lagipula tak ada luka serius yang mengancam nyawa anda"

"Baiklah"Jawab kedua Shinobi tersebut bersamaan.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto dan Yagura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit meski masih terdapat perban di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

Selama perjalanan banyak warga yang memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Naruto dan Yagura.

"Ano, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kita ini sedang diperhatikan ?". Ujar Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto, ini sangat mengganggu". Yagura menyetujui.

"Ayolah kalian berdua, hanya menjadi pusat perhatian saja kalian langsung gugup, bagaimana jika nanti kalian menembak cewek yang kalian suka"

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan itu !". Teriak mereka bersamaan pada Mei yang ikut bersama mereka.

"Mokuton: Renchuka no Jutsu"

'Brakk' 'Braak' 'Brakk'

Dalam sekejap muncul puluhan balok kayu dari dalam tanah dan langsung membuat pulahan bangunan.

"Hoi Yamato !". Teriak Naruto pada Yamato yang sedang membangun bangunan untuk penduduk menggunakan jutsunya.

"Oh Naruto-San, Yagura-Sama kalian sudah sadar"

"Hee.. Kau tahu aku iri melihat kemampuanmu itu Yamato". Ujar Naruto dengan memicingkan matanya kearah Yamato.

"Yamato-San terima kasih sudah membantu desa Kiri dan aku minta maaf karena..".

"Jangan khawatir Yagura-Sama, ini semua buan salahmu, kau hanya dikendalikan oleh orang lain, lihatlah kesekelilingmu para penduduk masih menganggap kalau kau adalah sosok pemimpin yang baik"

Mendengar itu Yagura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh orang yang ada disana, dapat dilhat kalau semua warga biasa maupun Shinobi menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus, melihat itu tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Yagura lalu kepipi dan akhirnya jatuh ketanah Kirigakure.

"Selamat datang kebali Yondaime-Sama"

"Anda sudah sadar Yondaime-Sama"

Dan banyak lagi ucapan yang ditujukan untuk Yagura. "Semuanya, terima kasih". Ujar Yagura dengan nada lembut. Semua yang disana hanya tersenyum saat melihat sosok Yondaime Mizukage menangis tanpa menutupi perasaannya.

...

Enam hari sudah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Naruto ke Kirigakure, kini desa Kiri masih berada dalam masa pembangunan pasca perang tadi.

Malam hari disalah satu ruangan kantor Mizukage terlihat beberapa orang didalamnya yaitu Naruto, Mei, Yamato, Ao, Chojuro, Mangetsu dan terakhir Yagura.

"Kalian akan kembali besok. Naruto-San, Yamato-San ?". Tanya Yagura pada doa pria didepannya.

"Ya, besok pagi kami akan segera kembali kedesa".

"Tapi Naruto-San bukankah ini masih terlalu cepat, tubuhmu bahkan belum pulih sepenuhnyakan"

"Tak masalah Yagura-San, lagipula ada Yamato jadi aku tak perlu khawatir dengan luka ini"

"Baiklah aku tak memaksa jika memang itu kemauanmu"

"Terima kasih, kami permisi". Setelah itu Naruto dan Yamato langsung keluar dari ruangan tadi.

Tapi satu-satunya perempuan disitu menatap sedih pintu yang sudah tertutup tersebut.

"Mei, pergilah Kiri akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto-San jadi aku tak akan mencegahmu jika kau ingin pergi bersamanya". Ucap Yagura pada Mei, sejujurnya sejak awal Yagura sudah sadar kalau Mei memiliki sebuah perasaan pada Naruto, dia juga tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Mei.

"Tapi.."

"Tenanglah Mei-Sama, serahkan Kirigakure pada kami". Tegas Ao pada perempuan yang dihormatinya.

"Yang dikatakan Ao-San benar anda sudah berkorban banyak demi Kiri, sekarang anda perlu mencari kebahagiaan anda sendiri". Tambah Chojuro yang diberi anggukan oleh Mangetsu.

"Semuanya, terima kasih". Ucap Mei disertai dengan sebuah air mata bahagia yang muncul dari matanya.

...

Disebuah ruangan terlihat Naruto dan Yamato yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan keperluannya untuk pulang nanti.

"Naruto-San anda yakin tak ingin memberitahu perasaan anda"

"Perasaan apa ?"

"Hahh... Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Naruto-San, aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Mei-San"

"Da-Darimana kau.."

"Itu terlihat jelas dari wajahmu dasar bodoh"

"Hei, berani sekali kau memanggilku bodoh"

"Itu memang kenyataannya, kau bahkan tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Mei-San, ah.. Salah kau bukan bodoh tapi penakut"

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu ?". Kesal itu yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. "Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini".

"Memang apa yang kau rasakan, Haah !". Teriak Yamato pada Naruto. "Kau hanya berusaha menghindarinya tanpa berani melakukan sesuatu"

"Aku sudah berusaha Yamato, tapi aku takut kalau dia akan membenciku saat tahu kalau..". Naruto menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. "akulah yang membunuh Mizukage ketiga yang merupakan ayahnya"

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Saya kembali lagi wahai Reader sekalian. Jujur cape bangetyah ngetik 6000 words, tapi biarlah saya juga lagi senggang kan lumayan ngetik buat ngisi waktu kosong.

Baiklah disini saya mau nanya dulu, diantara para Reader ada yang tahu Jutsu-jutsu Mizukage ke-3 gak, kalo tahu tolong kasih tahu saya, udah saya cari di mbah google malah gk ketemu :v.

Saya juga mau minta maaf sama Reader yang menolak Mei menjadi Pair Naruto, saya mohon maaf klo pairnya gk sesuai harapan para Reader.

Lalu soal kapan Naruto balik kedesanya, Chap depan Naruto udah balik kok jadi tunggu aja, oke sekian dari saya.

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA 


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Pair: Naruto X Mei

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 8"

Disebuah penginapan didesa Kiri, terlihat dua sosok yang diketahui sebagai Naruto dan Yamato, jika diperhatikan saat ini mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"A-Apa". Shock... Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yamato saat mendengar ucapan Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Sekarang kau mengertikan Yamato, aku tak mungkin memberitahu perasaanku pada Mei". 

"Huuft.. Jujur ini memang mengejutkanku tapi, bukan berarti kau tak boleh mengucapkan perasaanmu pada Mei-San". Ucap Yamato disertai helaan nafas. "Naruto-San, apapun jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Mei-San, sebaiknya kau tetap mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kau katakan, dengan begitu perasaanmu akan menjadi lebih tenang"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Hmm.. Entahlah, pikirkan saja sendiri". Jawab Yamato dengan santai serta tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hah! Kau yang menyuruhku mengungkapkan perasaan, tapi kau juga yang tidak membantuku!". Teriak Naruto pada Yamato yang tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Apa! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, inikan masalahmu!". Tak mau kalah, Yamato juga mulai menaikkan tingkat suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi untuk menyamai teriakan Naruto.

"Meski begitu, setidaknya kau bisa memberiku beberapa saran"

"Huufft.. Baiklah begini saja, menurutku kau tak perlu berpikir untuk membuat suasana menjadi seromantis mungkin. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, dengan begitu kau bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tanpa perlu merasa khawatir". Jawab Yamato dengan nada malas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Err.. Yamato boleh aku bertanya". Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang menatap Yamato dengan pandangan serius.

"A-Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?". Jujur saja, mungkin dia tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan, tapi dia yakin kalau dia ini masih normal dan menyukai perempuan, jadi saat Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu entah kenapa membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

"Hmm...". Naruto semakin menatap serius Yamato. "Ne... Sejak kapan kau bisa berkata sebijak itu, Yamato?"

"Hah?". Oke, ini gila. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti tadi hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang tak masuk diakal. "Kau menatapku seperti tadi hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu!". Teriak Yamato pada pria didepannya.

"Hah? Memang kau pikir aku mau menanyakan apa?". Jawab Naruto enteng.

*Twitch

Sebuah perempatan kecil tercipta dikepala Yamato saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. "Terserahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dan segera ungkapkan perasaanmu!"

"Hei!, kau mengusirku!"

"Ya!"

*Duak

*Blaam

Tanpa rasa kasihan Yamato langsung menendang Naruto keluar pintu, lalu menutup pintu tersebut dengan kencang. "Uhh.. Si sialan itu, awas saja nanti akan kubalas dia"

"Naruto-Kun". Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara feminim didepannya.

"O-Oh Mei kau datang tepat waktu, kebetulan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"Membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Hmm... Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak bicara disini"

"Baiklah, bagaimana bila ketaman?"

"Tidak Mei, aku ingin kita membicarakan ini ditempat yang sepi"

"..."

"..."

'Heee..! Ke-Kenapa..?". Tiba-tiba seluruh wajah putih Mei berubah menjadi berwarna merah serta keluar uap dari atas kepalanya, banyak pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul dikepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Etoo, Mei kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Naruto yang khawatir karena perubahan sikap Mei yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"A-A-Aku baik-baik saja, t-tapi kenapa harus tempat yang sepi?". Jawab Mei dengan nada gugup yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang kita"

*Blussh

Seketika seluruh warna merah yang menutupi wajah Mei langsung bertambah dan merambat keleher kemudian ke seluruh tubuhnya, saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

'Hmm.. Ada apa dengannya?'. Pikir Naruto yang melihat Mei bertingkah tak seperti biasanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ingatan tentang apa yang diucapkannya pada Mei muncul dikepalanya. 'Tu-Tunggu dulu dia salah paham!'. Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya ketika sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, bahkan seluruh wajah Naruto ikutan berubah menjadi merah.

"T-Tunggu dulu, kau salah paham Mei!". Tegas Naruto saat sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"S-Salah?"

"Ya!"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan, sampai-sampai harus ketempat yang sepi?". Tanya Mei penasaran, meski warna wajahnya belum kembali seperti semula tetapi saat ini dia sudah tidak terlalu gugup lagi.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu". Kemudian Naruto menunduk sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan Mei.

"Hmmm.. Untuk apa?"

"Mei, yang ingin kubicarakan adalah tetang kematian Sandaime Mizukage, saat empat tahun yang lalu". Ucap Naruto tanpa mengubah posisi menunduknya, hanya saja suaranya terdengar lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya.

Mei hanya membulatkan matanya saat mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan. Wajar jika dia kaget, sebab Sandaime Mizukage adalah ayahnya yang sudah membesarkannya sejak kecil setelah kematian ibunya.

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto-Kun?". Tanya Mei, yang saat ini menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah pembunuhan oleh seorang yang tak dikenal, korbannya adalah Sandaime Mizukage yang sedang menjabat pada masa itu..". Naruto menjeda ucapannya untuk sesaat. "..Sejujurnya orang yang membunuh Sandaime Mizukage adalah.. Aku"

*Deg

Mei tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, sosok yang sudah membunuh ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang saat ini ada dihadapannya, Dan, pria ini jugalah yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, Mei hanya mampu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur kebelakang, dengan ekspresi wajah kaget yang belum berubah dari sebelumnya.

"A-Apa yang..". Belum selesai bicara, Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Mei.

"Empat tahun lalu, saat aku masih berada diluar desa dan menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, aku mendapat sebuah permintaan dari salah satu penduduk Kirigakure, permintaan dari orang tersebut adalah membunuh Sandaime Mizukage yang saat itu masih menjabat..". Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

".. Saat orang tersebut memberitahuku alasannya kenapa dia ingin membunuh Sandaime Mizukage, aku langsung menerima permintaannya..". Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang semakin parau. "beberapa hari setelah mendapat permintaan tersebut, aku sudah mulai membuat rencana, dengan memberi racun diminumannya dan saat dia tak sadar disitulah aku membunuhnya". Jelas Naruto secara panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Mei yang mendengar kenyataan tersebut masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berada, Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha dibendungnya, akhirnya keluar saat Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat. Mei langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari tempat Naruto berada. "Tunggu Mei!". Panggil Naruto, tapi Mei hanya menghiraukan panggilan Naruto tadi dan terus berlari menghiraukan beberapa orang yang masih belum tidur sedang menatapnya.

*Bletakk

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menjitak kepala Naruto yang masih terbengong ditempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, cepat kejar dia". Ucap sebuah dibelakang Naruto.

"Hei! Apa yang kau..". Belum saja selesai bicara, Yamato langsung memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat kejar dia!". Teriak Yamato, saat mendengar Naruto yang ingin bicara.

"B-Baik". Melihat ekspresi Yamato yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menuruti perintahnya.

...

Disebuah taman terlihat beberapa orang yang ada disana, mungkin orang-orang tersebut sedang berkencan atau melakukan hal lainnya, tapi bukan mereka yang harus diperhatikan melainkan seorang perempuan berambut merah maroon yang saat ini sedang menangis disalah satu bangku yang ada disitu.

"Mei". Panggil sebuah suara yang di depan sosok perempuan tersebut.

"Kenapa, kenapa harus kau yang membunuhnya"

"Maaf soal itu, Mei"

"Aku mengerti kenapa para penduduk sangat ingin membunuhnya, tapi tetap saja dia itu Tou-Sanku". Ucap Mei dengan suara yang terdengar sangat sedih. "Aku tahu Tou-San dibenci karena membuat sistem pemerintahan yang kurang manusiawi, tapi ketika tahu kalau dia sudah terbunuh, saat itu aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Tou-Sanku membuat seluruh murid Academy untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain, aku mengerti kalau hal tersebut merupakan hal yang salah, aku sendiri sangat ingin untuk menghentikannya, tapi dia tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.."

".. Selama ini, Tou-San hanya ingin agar Kirigakure menjadi desa yang lebih berkembang, dia melakukan sistem tersebut agar tak ada Shinobi yang terbunuh saat melakukan misi, karena itu dia bahkan rela untuk membuang harga dirinya demi membuat Kirigakure menjadi desa yang lebih maju dari ke empat desa besar lainnya"

Jujur.. Sakit rasanya saat melihat orang yang kau sukai menangis tepat didepan matamu. Melihat Mei menangis entah kerasukan apa Naruto mulai melangkah mendekat kearah Mei berada.

*Greb

Dan tanpa perintah siapapun, Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh lemah dari pemilik surai merah maroon tersebut, sontak hal ini membuat Mei menghentikan tangisnya untuk sesaat.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memberi kesempatan kedua pada ayahmu, sama seperti Yagura". Ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk tubuh Mei. "Aku akan menerima semua pukulan darimu, bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku sekalipun, aku akan diam saja dan menerimanya, selama itu membuatmu dapat memaafkanku maka akan aku lakukan"

*Greb

Entah karena apa, Mei langsung membalas pelukan Naruto saat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi. "Tidak, aku. Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku". Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Mei kembali menangis di dada Naruto yang sedang memeluknya.

"Mei". Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya saat melihat Mei yang kembali menangis. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, menghiburmu saat kau sedih, menemanimu saat kau sendiri. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu... Selamanya". Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat Mei semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang Naruto.

...

Malam sudah berlalu, kini sang mentari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya lagi dan membangunkan makhluk hidup yang masih tertidur, termasuk dua orang berbeda gender yang saat ini sedang tertidur disalah satu bangku taman yang kita ketahui sebagai Mei dan Naruto, dimana posisi Mei yang menopangkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Naruto, dan Naruto menopangkan kepalanya ke pucuk kepala milik Mei.

"Urgh...". Suara erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sudah mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. "Dimana aku?". Tanyanya disertai dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Hmm.. aku ingat, saat ini aku masih ada ditaman setelah kejadian semalam". Tiba-tiba Naruto memasang pose berpikir seolah saat ini dia sedang melupakan sesuatu, tak lama kemudian Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mengingat hal tersebut. "Sial, semalam aku lupa menyampaikan perasaanku pada Mei". Gumam Naruto disertai aura depresi yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Mei yang berada dipelukannya, dapat Naruto lihat kalau saat ini tubuh Mei sedikit mengigil, mungkin karena angin malam yang selalu menerpanya sejak semalam.

"Hahh.. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut tertidur dan membawa Mei kembali kerumahnya". Naruto langsung menggendong Mei dengan Brydal Style dan menghilang dari taman tersebut.

...

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali muncul di depan sebuah pintu disalah satu penginapan Kirigakure. "Aku lupa, aku kan tidak tahu tempat tinggal Mei, yah lagipula jika aku membawa Mei kesini Yamato pasti tidak akan marah".Gumam Naruto, kemudian Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Saat pintu terbuka yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Naruto adalah sosok Yamato yang sedang menatapnya tajam di balik pintu tadi. "Naruto-San apa...". Yamato langsung menghentikan teriakannya saat melihat siapa yang ada digendongan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak Yamato, nanti kau bisa membangunkan Mei, aku akan ke kamar dan membaringkan Mei kekasur dulu". Ucap Naruto, kemudian melangkah kedalam salah satu pintu diruangan tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali keluar dari ruangan tadi dan melihat Yamato yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat tersebut. "Jadi, Naruto-San bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi". Ucap Yamato dengan sebuah senyum kematian diwajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat senyum itu langsung mengangguk dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi semalam secara mendetail.

"Jadi begitu. Yasudahlah, Naruto-San sebaiknya kau segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu karena kita akan pergi siang nanti". Yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

...

Detik, menit, dan jam pun berlalu, kini jam sudah menunjukkan tepat keangka sembilan, terlihat disebuah ruangan dua orang berbeda gender yang saat ini saling behadapan, dapat diketahui kalau sosok perempuan sedang berada dalam kondisi terkejut.

"Jadi Mei, Bagaimana? Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku, jika kau menolak maka aku tidak akan memaksamu"

"Apa kau memang membutuhkan sebuah jawaban, Naruto-Kun?"

"T-Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya, k-kau tahu aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku hanya untuk melamarmu"

"Hihihi... Kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu, Naruto-Kun aku menerimanya, aku akan menjadi istrimu, tapi bagaimana jika keluargamu tidak menyetujui"

"Soal keluargaku kau tak perlu khawatir, lagipula ini bukan sinetron F*V, dimana selalu ada masalah saat ingin melamar orang yang dicintainya. Selama kau setuju maka itu sudah cukup". Ucap Naruto disertai sebuah senyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba senyum Naruto menghilang, dan digantikan oleh wajah sedih diwajahnya. "Tapi Mei, aku minta maaf aku.."

"Jangan dilanjutkan Naruto-Kun, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula itu sudah sangat lama, aku yakin Tou-San tak ingin melihatku selalu sedih karena memikirkannya"

"Naruto-San kita akan segera berangkat, jadi cepatlah". Ucap suara Yamato yang baru saja tiba, tanpa peduli kalau dia baru saja menghancurkan momen antara dua orang tadi.

"Aku tahu, pergilah lebih dulu!". Teriak Naruto pada Yamato yang baru saja menghancurkan momennya, meski begitu teriakannya hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Yamato. "Mei, terima kasih". Lanjut Naruto yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mei.

"Hihihi... Tentu, Naruto-Kun". Jawab Mei disertai senyum menawan yang menghiasai wajahnya.

Melihat itu Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman dari Mei. "Ano.. Ngomong-ngomong Mei, apa kau ingin ikut denganku atau tetap berada disini?"

"Ara, tentu saja aku ikut, lagipula sudah sewajarnya seorang istri mendampingi suaminyakan". Ucap Mei disertai gerakan sensual dimana Mei menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya.

*Glekk

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'Sial.. dia benar-benar menggoda. Dan hei, apa-apaan sikapnya itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi genit seperti awal lagi'. Pikir Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto-Kun bukankah kita harus cepat kegerbang desa". Ujar Mei yang masih berada dalam mode genitnya.

"A-Ah k-kau benar ayo kita pergi". Dengan itu Naruto langsung keluar dari penginapannya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Hihihi.. Dia memang lucu saat seperti itu"

...

Saat sampai digerbang desa, apa yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang yang berkumpul untuk mengantar kepulangan pahlawan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang diantara mereka yang mengelu-elukan nama dari Yamato dan Naruto.

Melihat itu Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum tipis serta melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa mereka, tanpa sadar kakinya sudah sampai digerbang desa dimana disitu sudah ada Yamato yang menunggunya.

"Naruto-San, datanglah lagi, Kirigakure akan selalu terbuka untukmu, dan ini surat aliansi yang sudah kutandatangani, jadi dengan begitu Kirigakure dan Konohagakure sudah resmi menjadi sebuah aliansi". Entah darimana tiba-tiba saja sosok Yagura sudah berada disamping Naruto.

"Baiklah terima kasih, Yagura-San". Seraya mengambil sebuah gulungan yang diserahkan oleh Yagura.

"Seharusnyakan aku yang berterima kasih, kau sudah membantu Kiri dari masa-masa krisisnya"

"Haha.. Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, lagipula anggap saja itu bukti dari aliansi Konoha dan Kiri yang pertama". Ucap Naruto. "Oh satu lagi, Yagura-San aku ingin meminta ijin agar Mei-Chan dibiarkan ikut denganku ke Konoha". Lanjut Naruto, yang entah sadar atau tidak menambahkan Suffix-Chan dibelakang nama Mei.

"Baiklah tidak masalah. Dan hati-hatilah dijalan Naruto-San, kau masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya".

"Ya, tenang saja, dan terima kasih sudah mengijinkan Mei ikut"

"Hmm.. Sampai jumpa lagi Mei, Naruto-San dan Yamato-San". Ucap Yagura yang diikuti oleh seluruh penduduk Kiri yang ada disitu.

...

Setelah berjam-jam berlari, kini kelompok Naruto sudah berada dihutan yang menjadi pembatas antara Mizu no Kuni dan Hi no Kuni.

"Yamato, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"Sekitar satu jam lagi"

"Hahh.. Ini benar-benar melelahkan, kuharap aku segera sampai dan bisa beristirahat dengan santai"

"Oh ngomong-ngomong Naruto-San, tes kenaikan Genin akan dimulai besok"

"Begitukah, aku tak sabar untuk melihat kemampuan Genin saat ini"

"Yah kudengar Genin tahun ini memiliki talenta yang luar biasa"

"Hei, kalian jangan menghiraukanku". Ucap satu-satunya perempuan disitu, yang merasa tak terima kalau dirinya diabaikan.

"Hahaha.. Maaf Mei-San kami tak bermaksud begitu"

Setelah itu mereka bertiga mulai mengaobrolkan hal-hal lainnya selama dalam perjalanan ke Konoha. Beberapa jam kemudian, terlihat sebuah gerbang berwarna merah dihadapan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hahh.. Akhirnya sampai juga, lima jam berlari tanpa henti memang melelahkan".

"Kau benar Naruto-San, aku sudah tak sabar untuk tidur di kasur kesayanganku"

"Yasudahlah ayo kita masuk Mei-Chan, Yamato". Ajak Naruto pada dua orang yang ada bersamanya.

Saat sudah melewati gerbang, kelompok Naruto langsung menuju ke satu-satunya pos yang ada disana. "Yo Kotetsu, apa kau hanya sendiri". Sapa Naruto pada satu-satunya orang yang ada dipos tersebut.

"Oh Naruto, kau sudah kembali dari misi?". Tanya Kotetsu.

"Aku tak mungkin ada didepanmu jika aku belum kembali, Kotetsu". Naruto hanya memutar mata bosan saat menjawab pertanyaan Kotetsu tadi.

"Heheh.. Ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka?"

"Ini Yamato, dia adalah partnerku saat menjalani misi". Naruto menunjuk Yamato yang berada dikirinya. "Salam kenal, Kotetsu-San". Ucap Yamato yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kotetsu.

"Hehe.. Dan yang ini Mei-Chan, dia calon istriku, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak memandangnya dengan pandangan mesummu". Ujar Naruto dengan Nada bangga saat mengenalkan Mei pada Kotetsu.

"Mustahill, tidak mungkin gadis secantik Mei-San mau denganmu Naruto, jangan berbohong". Kotetsu hanya mengibaskan salah satu tangannya kekanan dan kekiri saat Naruto mengenalkan Mei sebagai calon istrinya.

"Hei! Asal kau tahu kau bahkan tak lebih tampan dariku!". Merasa tak terima Naruto langsung menatap tajam kearah Kotetsu yang ada didepannya.

"Hahh.. Naruto-Kun hentikan perdebatan ini". Mendengar sebuah suara. Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mei yang saat ini sedang menatap dirinya dengan aura menakutkan, sontak hal ini membuat Naruto bungkam tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Salam kenal Kotetsu-San, aku Terumi Mei calon istri dari Naruto-Kun". Ucap Mei memperkenalkan diri pada sosok Kotetsu yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sekarang bisa kita pergi Naruto-Kun, Yamato-San". Ajak Mei pada dua orang disampingnya, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan Mei yang terasa seperti sebuah perintah mutlak.

...

Dikantor Hokage terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage, saat ini dia sedang mengerjakan tumpukan kertas dimeja yang ada dihadapannya.

*Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu tiba-tiba menggangu kegiatan Minato. "Masuk". Ujar Minato dan membiarkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi masuk. Pintu diruangan tersebutpun terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang yang saat ini sudah masuk kedalam ruangan tadi.

"Aku kembali Tou-San". Ujar salah satu pria yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaiman misimu Naruto?". Ujar Minato saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Berjalan lancar". Naruto langsung menjelaskan semua kejadian yang dialaminya selama menjalankan misi di Kirigakure. "Dan ini surat aliansi yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Mizukage". Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan dan menyerahkannya pada Minato.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali, dan Yamato kau tetap disini"

"Oh, sebelum itu Tou-San, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang". Minato hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung saat melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangannya.

"Yamato, siapa yang ingin dia kenalkan padaku?".

"Soal itu, kurasa biar Naruto saja yang memberitahu"

*Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka, kemudian masuk Naruto dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah yang ada disampingnya. "Tou-San kenalkan, dia Mei-Chan calon istriku". Ujar Naruto dengan nada bangga saat mengenalkan Mei.

"Salam kenal Yondaime-Sama". Ujar Mei disertai dengan posisi menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

"..."

"Ano.. Tou-san kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Naruto, saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Tou-Sannya tersebut.

"O-Oh aku baik-baik saja. Ano.. Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu lagi". Ujar Minato pada Mei yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah. Namaku Terumi Mei salam kenal Yondaime-Sama". Ucap Mei yang kembali menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Baiklah Mei-San. Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau dipaksa Naruto untuk menikah dengannya?". Tanya Minato, dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah Naaruto.

"..."

"..."

"Tou-San, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?". Tanya Naruto, jujur dia bingung kenapa ayahnya berpikiran kalau dia memaksa Mei untuk menikah dengannya.

"Tou-San hanya berpikir, orang yang gila latihan sepertimu, mana mungkin tertarik dengan seorang perempuan". Jawab Minato dengan santai.

*Sweetdrop

Semua yang ada disana hanya mampu memasang wajah cengo, saat mendengar jawaban yang kelewat santai keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Terserah Tou-San saja, yang penting aku sudah memperkenalkan Mei-Chan, sekarang aku akan pulang dan mengenalkannya pada Kaa-San". Seolah tak terima, Naruto langsung berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tadi, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Mei.

"Hahh.. Kurasa malam ini rumahku akan sangat ramai". Gumam Yamto dengan tatapan masih menatap pintu tempat Naruto keluar tadi. "Baiklah Yamato, aku ingin kau memberikan laporanmu tentang kemampuan Naruto"

"Baik Yondaime-Sama. Pertama Taijutsu, saya rasa kemampuan Taijutsu dari Naruto-San berada diatas rata-rata, ini dibuktikan saat Naruto-San mampu bertarung imbang melawan Yondaime Mizukage"

"Kedua Kenjutsu, soal ini saya masih kurang pengamatan, sebab Naruto-San sangat jarang memakai pedangnya, tapi dia memiliki sebuah pedang sepanjang lima meter yang diberi nama Masamune"

"Ketiga Ninjutsu, saat menjalankan misi Naruto-San mampu mengeluarkan tiga elemen yaitu Air, Angin, dan Petir, saya rasa Naruto-San juga memiliki pengendalian Chakra yang sempurna"

"Keempat Fuinjutsu, Naruto-San sangat hebat dalam menggunakan Fuinjutsu, ini dibuktikan saat Naruto-San menyegel Sanbi menggunakan Fuinjutsu buatannya sendiri, yang jika diperkirakan Fuinjutsu tersebut adalah Fuinjutsu Rank A"

"Kelima Genjutsu, saya rasa Naruto-San tak memilik kemampuan mengenai Genjutsu". Dengan begitu Yamato menghentikan laporannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Yamato kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Baik Yondaime-Sama". Kemudian Yamato menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Haahh.. Baiklah kurasa aku akan pulang sebentar untuk melihat keadaan dirumah". Gumam Minato, disertai helaan nafas panjang.

...

Disebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya didalam dapur kediaman Hokage, terlihat dua orang perempuan yang dapat kita ketahui kalau mereka sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang menyenangkan, ini dibuktikan dari tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Anoo.. Oba-San.."

"Ya ampun Mei-Chan sudah kubilang berapa kali, panggil aku Kaa-Chan". Potong Kushina saat mendengar Mei yang ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan bibi.

"Tapi..". Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba omongannya harus dipotong Kushina lagi.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian lagipula kau ini akan menjadi anakku jugakan". Ujar Kushina disertai sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

"Baiklah K-Kaa-San". Ucap Mei dengan nada gugup.

"Hahh.. Kau tidak memanggilku dengan Suffix-Chan, tapi tak apalah kau akan terbiasa nanti". Ucap Kushina yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mei.

"Aku pulang!"

Mereka berdua langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar sebuah seruan dari arah pintu depan.

"Kenapa Minato pulang secepat ini". Gumam Kushina saat mendengar panggilan tadi. "Mei-Chan bisa kau lanjutkan memasaknya aku akan kedepan sebentar". Ucap Kushina, yang kemudian pergi kearah pintu depan.

"Baik". Jawab Mei dengan anggukan kecil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Mei-Chan?". Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dibelakang tubuh Mei.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-Kun?". Ucap Mei yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kaa-San?"

"Kurasa Kaa-San sangat baik". Jawab Mei, dengan tangan didagunya seolah-olah seperti orang yang sedang berfikir. "memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya khawatir kau merasa tak nyaman dengan Kaa-San"

"Hmm.. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Naruto-Kun?"

"Yahh.. Kau tahu, Kaa-San sangat berisik saat sudah bicara, karena itu kurasa kau akan merasa terganggu dengan sifatnya"

*Deg

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto dapat merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan dari belakang tubuhnya saat ini.

"Heee... Jadi menurutmu Kaa-San itu orang yang berisik yah, Na-Ru-To-Kun"

*Glekk

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah bisikan dibelakang badannya, hanya mampu menelan ludah dan dengan gerakan patah-patah menolehkan wajahnya kearah dimana bisikan tersebut berada. Apa yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah, seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang rambut merahnya sudah berkobar membentuk sembilan cabang dan jangan lupa sebuah pisau dapur yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Mati aku". Gumam Naruto dengan nada pasrah. Sudah dipastikan, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak dapat dilupakan oleh Naruto.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Oke saya minta maaf klo humor di Chapter ini garing, lagian saya Cuma mau ngasih pemberitahuan.

Klo untuk beberapa minggu kedepan saya gk bisa Update karena harus pulang kampung, alasan kenapa saya gk bisa Update dikampung, karena kampung saya gk bakalan ada Sinyal jadi mau gak mau saya gk bisa internetan.

Lalu pertanyaan tentang kekuatan Naruto. Sebenernya saya mau kekuatan Naruto itu master Fuinjutsu, serta pergabungan dari tiga elemen yaitu Air, Angin, sama Petir. Dan mungkin saja saya akan ngasih satu Kekkei Genkai buat Naruto, yang pasti bukan elemen Es. Jadi tunggu aja Chapter seterusnya.

Di Chapter ini juga, saya melakukan beberapa perubahan dalam penulisan saya, contohnya penulisan SFX yang sebelumnya seperti ini '...' menjadi *...

Oh satu lagi. Saya minta maaf klo adegan Romancenya kurang, maklum saya sendiri gk punya kisah Romance seperti beberapa anime Shoujo :v. Saya rasa suduh cukup basa basinya

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto No Arashi

By : Erathia Kingdom

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Rated : T – M

Pair: Naruto X Mei

Warning : Typo, ooc, Gaje, Overpower!Naru, Dll

"CHAPTER 9"

Sehari setelah kepulangan Naruto. Terlihat didalam ruang Hokage, terdapat beberapa orang yang diketahui sebagai Jounin Konoha, dan didepan mereka sedang duduk disebuah bangku sosok yang biasa dikenal sebagai Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian?".Tanya Minato, merasa tak ada jawaban Minato melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ujian Genin baru saja selesai, aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk membagikan daftar Genin yang akan kalian bimbing"

Kemudian Minato mengambil beberapa map kertas berwarna cokelat, yang didalamnya terdapat biografi dari beberapa Genin yang baru saja lulus.

"Ini adalah daftar Genin yang baru saja lulus, aku juga sudah membagi kelompoknya, sekarang majulah satu persatu aku akan membagikan kelompok Genin yang akan kalian bimbing"

Semua Jounin yang ada diruangan tersebut mulai melangkah kedepan untuk mengambil daftar Genin yang akan mereka bimbing.

Setelah semua Jounin disana mengambil daftar anggotanya, tiba-tiba saja seorang Jounin berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya.

"Hokage-Sama, kenapa anggota Geninku hanya ada 2 orang? Bukankah seharusnya 3 Genin untuk tiap tim". Tanya Shinobi pirang tadi.

"Soal itu, saat ini kami kekurangan Genin, jadi kami akan mencarikan anggota ketiga untuk timmu"

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

"Jika tak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, kalian semua sudah boleh pergi"

Mendengar perintah barusan, membuat hampir seluruh Jounin yang ada diruangan tersebut mulai melangkah keluar ruangan Hokage. Ya hampir, karena saat ini didalam ruangan tersebut masih berdiri seorang Jounin berambut pirang yang tadi bertanya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan yang lain?". Tanya Minato, saat tahu siapa orang yang masih berada didalam ruangan tersebut selain dirinya.

"Tou-San, bisakah kau meminjamkan formula Fuin Hiraishin kepadaku, untuk kupelajari".

"Kau yakin?". Naruto hanya mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Hiraishin itu sangat sulit, tapi kurasa kau mampu untuk menguasainya... Ini". Minato mulai mengambil sebuah Scroll dari kantong ninjanya, kemudian Minato melempar Scroll itu dan langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Tou-San". Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berbalik dan melangkah kesatu-satunya pintu yang ada disitu.

*Cklek

"Jadi kau benar-benar serius ingin menjadi Jounin pembimbing ya, Naruto". Baru saja membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah suara disampingnya. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut yang pertama dia lihat adalah seorang pria berambut perak dan memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Kakashi?". Tanya Naruto, pada Kakashi yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok dan membaca buu bersampul Orange.

"Tak ada alasan khusus". Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar gedung Hokage, di ikuti Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya. "Aku akan pergi menemui Asuma dan yang lainnya, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak... Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu saat ini"

"Baiklah tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kau akan menikah, apa itu benar?"

"Yah.. Begitulah"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah memutuskan waktu pernikahannya?"

"Masih belum, lagipula untuk saat ini aku masih ingin mempererat hubunganku dengan Mei lebih dulu"

"Jadi namanya Mei yah?". Naruto hanya mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Baiklah kurasa kita akan pisah disini Naruto". Tanpa sadar, kini mereka berdua sudah berada di luar gedung Hokage.

"Hmm... Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya". Ujar Naruto, dan dibalas lambai tangan oleh Kakashi yang sudah berjalan pergi.

Setelah melihat Kakashi pergi, Naruto langsung berbalik kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kakashi dan melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

...

Disebuah hutan yang dikenal sebagai hutan kematian, terlihat sosok Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan santai dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah Scroll yang sedang dia baca.

"Hmm... Hiraishin benar-benar memiliki banyak Fuin yang merepotkan". Gumam Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah membaca Scroll tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah sampai disebuah ladang rumput yang sangat luas dan ditengah ladang rummput tersebut terdapat sebuah batu besar yang cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat duduk.

Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, maka kalian akan melihat sesorang sedang duduk dibatu tersebut, orang itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah dan sedang duduk dengan wajah yang menatap kelangit.

"Sedang apa dia disitu?". Gumam Naruto, saat melihat sosok tersebut, tanpa menunggu lama Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mei-Chan?". Tanya Naruto saat tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

Mendengar sebuah suara, membuat Mei mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara tersebut dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah sosok Naruto dengan sebuah Scroll ditangannya.

"Kau sudah datang yah Naruto-Kun".

"Mendengar ucapanmu sepertinya kau sedang menungguku". Mei hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku akan kesini?"

"Kaa-San. Kaa-San bilang, tempat ini adalah tempat yang sering kau datangi selain bukit Hokage"

"Begitu... Jadi ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, apa itu salah?"

"Hahh...". Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan Mei, dan dia mulai mendudukan tubuhnya dirumput dekat batu yang diduduki oleh Mei.

"..."

"..."

Hening, tiba-tiba suasana disitu menjadi hening tak ada satupun dari kedua orang tadi yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, satu-satunya suara yang ada disitu hanya suara rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Hey". Jenuh dengan suasana sunyi tadi, Mei memutuskan untuk mulai membuka percakapan.

"Apa?". Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Scroll yang ada didepannya, Naruto menjawab panggilan Mei.

"Aku bosan"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi jalan-jalan. Ingat, kau belum menunjukkan bagian-bagian desa Konoha padaku"

"Jika kau memang ingin mengajakku kencan kenapa tidak bilang saja"

*Blushh

"Ara... Kau tak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu Naruto-Kun". Ujar Mei dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya, karena niatnya sudah diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, kurasa tak ada salahnya kita pergi". Naruto mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berbalik kearah Mei dengan tangan yang dijulurkan seperti ingin mengajak seseorang.

Melihat itu Mei langsung menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "Kuharap, tempat yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku adalah tempat yang bagus, Naruto-Kun". Ujar Mei disertai sebuah senyum manis.

...

Disalah satu training ground yang ada dikonoha, terlihat dua orang pria yang saat ini sedang saling berhadapan.

Pria pertama memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang mencuat kebelakang, dan memiliki mata berwarna hitam, dia juga mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna Biru yang dibelakangnya terdapat gambar kipas berwarna Merah dan Putih.

Yang kedua adalah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, serta dibagian pipinya terdapat garis yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing, dia juga mengenakan pakaian kaos berwarna Hitam yang dibelakangnya terdapat gambar pusaran berwarna Merah.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini? Menma". Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam pada orang didepannya yang diketahui sebagai Menma.

"Entahlah, aku kemari karena diundang oleh Chouji". Jawab Menma pada pria didepannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa menurutmu saat pembagian kelompok besok, kita akan satu kelompok Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja pembagian kelompok besok". Jawab pria yang diketahui sebagai Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau benar"

*Tap Tap Tap

Mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju tempat mereka, Menma dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelompok orang yang baru saja datang.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kita harus berkumpul seperti ini?". Tanya Menma pada sekelompok orang yang baru saja tiba tersebut.

"Hehe.. Tentu saja untuk merayakan kelulusan kita, Menma". Ujar seorang pria berbadan besar yang sedang memakan sebuah keripik.

"Jadi kau memanggil kami kemari hanya untuk itu"

"Kau salah Menma, ini bukan rencanaku, melainkan rencana adikmu dan anak-anak perempuan lainnya"

Mendengar ucapan Chouji sontak membuat Sasuke dan Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa anak perempuan yang ada disitu, dan ditangan mereka sudah ada keranjang yang biasa digunakan untuk piknik.

"Hahh... Kalian benar-benar merepotkan". Dengan helaan nafas panjang Menma mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Moo... Nii-San bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa beristirahat sedikit dari latihanmu". Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah yang ditangannya membawa sebuah keranjang seperti gadis-gadis yang lainnya.

"Terserahlah". Mendengar ucapan dari adiknya, membuat Menma mau tak mau menerima dengan pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, Kiba cepat siapkan tikarnya!". Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berucap pada pria yang dipanggil Kiba tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, kau tak perlu memerintahku Ino". Dengan tampang lesu, pria yang dipanggil Kiba tersebut mulai mempersiapkan tikar yang sudah dipegannya.

"Shikamaru kau juga jangan hanya tidur, cepat bantu yang lainnya!". Gadis yang dikenal sebagai Ino tersebut, kembali berteriak pada seorang pria berambut nanas dan bertampang malas, yang dikenal sebagai Shikamaru.

"Hoamm... Merepotkan saja". Meski berkata begitu, tapi Shikamaru tetap menuruti perintah dari Ino.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua persiapan telah diselesaikan, mulai dari tikar yang sudah digelar sampai beberapa makanan yang telah dikeluarkan dari keranjang.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah siap ayo kita mulai perayaan kelulusan ini". Ujar seorang gadis berambut Pink, kepada semua orang yang ada disitu.

Setelah ucapan gadis berambut pink tadi, semua orang yang ada disana mulai bersorak dan memulai acaranya.

...

Oke, hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah segera pergi dari gadis berambut merah Maroon yang ada disampingku ini. Kalian mau tahu alasannya, bayangkan saja, hanya dalam beberapa jam, semua uang yang ada didalam dompetku langsung habis, dan itu seuma hanya untuk membelikannya berbagai makanan yang menurutku tidak membuat kenyang.

"Nee... Naruto-Kun ayo kita beli beberapa cemilan untuk Kaa-San dan yang lainnya". Ujarnya padaku, mendengar ucapannya barusan entah kenapa membuat membuat hatiku meringis, bahkan aku tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali aku menatap kedalam dompet yang saat ini sedang kugenggam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto-Kun, apa kau tidak senang bersamaku?"

"A-Ah bukan begitu, baiklah ayo kita beli beberapa cemilan aku yakin Mia-Chan juga akan suka". Oh tuhan, entah kenapa sekeras apapun aku ingin menolak permintaanya aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, disebuah toko Dango yang biasa kudatangi bersama Kakashi dan teman-temanku yang lain, tak mau menghalangi jalan karena berdiri didepan pintu kami mulai melangkah masuk.

Lalu sebuah suara terdengar dari salah satu meja yang ada ditoko tersebut. "Yo Naruto, ada apa kau kemari?". Oh, itu Kakashi dan teman-temanku yang lain, entah kenapa melihat mereka membuatku menjadi sangat lega.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera mengajak Mei pergi ketempat mereka. "Kalian ada disini?". Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Jangan bertanya balik, jawab dulu pertanyaanku". Dari ucapannya aku dapat menebak kalau dia tidak senang.

"Kami hanya ingin membeli beberapa cemilan". Jawabku seadanya, entah kenapa setelah aku berkata begitu, mereka semua langsung memandangi Mei yang berdiri disampingku.

Melihat hal itu, aku langsung menyenggol sedikit bahu Mei untuk memberinya tanda agar memperkenalkan diri, dan sepertinya dia mengerti dengan tanda yang kuberikan, karena Mei langsung menunduk 90 derajat serta mulai mengenalkan namanya.

"Duduklah dulu Naruto, Terumi-San". Ujar Asuma, yang dimulutnya terdapat sebuah lidi bekas tusukan dango.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi Naruto dan Mei langsung mendudukan tubuhnya bersama dengan Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Kukira kau tidak mau datang?". Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang sudah mengambil satu tusuk Dango.

"Awalnya aku memang tak ingin datang, tapi karena suatu alasan aku akhirnya terbawa kemari". Jawab Naruo. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana Guy?"

"Dia baru saja pergi, katanya dia sudah mempunyai janji dengan anggota Geninnya". Bukan Kakashi yang menjawab, melainkan Asuma yang ada disamping Kakashi lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hahh... Dia memang bersemangat seperti biasa, Bahkan meski sudah sore seperti ini dia masih memilih latihan"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu Naruto". Ujar Asuma, dari ucapannya kalian dapat tahu kalau saat ini Asuma sedang menyindir Naruto.

"Terserah". Dan dengan nada acuh Naruto membalas ucapan Asuma.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah melihat anggota Genin kalian?". Tanya Naruto pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Begitulah, sepertinya aku akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing bagi kelompok InoShikaCho". Dengan nada bangga Asuma berujar demikian.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nada bangga yang diucapkan Asuma. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Kakashi?"

"Aku akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing dari salah satu adikmu"

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku akan mempercayakannya padamu". Ujar Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja sebelahnya, dimana Mei dan beberapa teman peerempuannya yang lain sedang berbincang, melihat itu membuat Naruto sedikit menunjukkan senyumnya.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat, kini senja sudah datang bahkan matahari sudah terbenam dibarat, beberapa anak kecil sudah berlarian untuk pulang kerumah.

Disalah satu jalan desa Konoha terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan, mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Mei yang baru saja pulang dari kencan mereka.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, bukan begitu Naruto-Kun?". Ujar Mei pada sosok Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau benar"

"Aku ingin kita melakukan ini lagi Naruto-Kun"

"Tentu, lain kali aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang bagus di Konoha"

"Kau janji?"

"Tentu, apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pembohong dimatamu?". Ujar Naruto, yang terdengar seperti sebuah cibiran pada Mei.

"Hihi... Maaf jika menyinggungmu". Ujar Mei dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. Jujur saja siapapun yang melihat senyum tersebut pasti akan langsung jatuh hati pada Mei, begitupun Naruto, kini wajahnya yang biasanya tenang sudah berubah menjadi merah padam saat melihat senyum Mei barusan. Dan mulai saat itu Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga senyum tersebut agar tidak hilang dari wajah gadis yang dicintainya.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Yo ketemu lagi sama saya, setelah lebih dari 2 minggu hidup tanpa internet, akhirnya saya kembali lagi keperadaban, oke lupakan ucapan saya tadi, disini saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang reader tanyakan.

Pertama, alasan kenapa saat pertarungan Naruto melawan Yagura, Naruto terlihat seperti kesulitan. Sebenarnya Naruto gk kesulitan saat melawan Yagura, hanya saja saat itu Naruto sudah tau tentang kondisi Yagura yang sedang dikendalikan, jadi Naruto berusaha buat nolongin Yagura, inget ucapan Naruto pada Mei waktu ditaman, disitu Naruto bilang kalo dia ngasih kesempatan ke-2 buat Yagura.

Kedua, ada yang bingung kenapa panjang pedang Naruto nyampe 5 meter, sejujurnya pedang Masamune milik Naruto terinspirasi dari salah satu karakter Final Fantasy. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sephiroth yang punya pedang segitu panjangnya.

Ketiga, alasan saya masang Mei jadi pair Naruto. Jujur aja saya emang pernah bilang kalo Naruto itu latihan keluar desa selama 8 tahun, tapi saya gk pernah bilang klo Naruto gk pernah melakukan hubungan apapun dengan seseorang selama diluar desa, entah kapan tapi nanti ada chapternya tentang petualangan Naruto diluar desa dan awal pertemuan Naruto dan Mei.

Keempat, saya juga udah mutusin elemen apa yang dihasilkan Naruto dari pergabungan Air, Angin dan Petir, elemennya terinspirasi dari salah satu anggota Mugiwara di anime One Piece.

Lalu untuk kritikan yang diberikan ke saya, akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, semoga aja Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya jadi lebih baik lagi.

Oh, saya juga udah bikin satu fic lagi yang entah kapan akan saya update, fic ini nanti akan terispirasi dari sekian banyak anime yang udah saya tonton, fic ini juga akan memiliki tema tentang dunia paralel, jadi kalo berkenan tolong dibaca saat sudah di update moga aja kalian suka.

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA


End file.
